


Words To Live By

by bookworm03



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm03/pseuds/bookworm03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FORMERLY: Ten Parties, Ten Quotes. Snippets of ten parties/gatherings Ben Wyatt attends in his final year of college at Indiana University and a certain familiar face that keeps popping up at all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> I must be nostalgic for university, because this AU stuff keeps popping up in my head. Just some fun and fluff and hopefully a little bit of humour. :)

She was loud. And flailing. Good lord, she was loud and flailing. Angrily at some guy with big muscles and hair closely cropped to his scalp who was at least a foot taller than her. He looked as irritated as Ben felt because this clearly drunk, borderline-shrill, tiny little ball of energy was relentless. Like the sun on a scorching hot day where escape seemed impossible. 

And she was dressed like Hillary Clinton, wearing a blue pantsuit with her hair coiffed just right. She came to a Halloween frat party dressed like FLOTUS and elicited an undesirable response from people, and Ben had not had enough beer to take him through the yelling. 

Good _lord_ she needed to calm down. He didn’t even know what had upset her so much; one minute she’d been invisible as the guy with bulging muscles leaned over her, and the next she was pushing him away and ripping him a new one. 

And quoting Margaret Thatcher. _If you just set out to be liked you would be prepared to compromise on anything at any time, and you would achieve nothing._

Quoting Margaret Thatcher drunk at a Halloween party to an equally drunk person. 

“And don’t call them _slutty_. Just because someone wants to dress as a french maid or something and wear a short skirt does not make them slutty. That’s rude and sexist and nobody’s calling a guy slutty for wanting to go as Tarzan." 

Finally, the guy lifted her. He _lifted_ her out of the way and set her down on the other side of the counter, grabbing his plastic cup and disappearing into the living room. Her eyes went wide like she couldn’t believe that had actually just happened and then she kicked a cabinet and, Ben realized a split second too late, headed his way. 

He couldn’t exactly leave abruptly now that she’d locked eyes with him. That would be super rude and yelling or not, she looked like she wasn’t having a great night. 

Of all the First Ladies she could’ve chosen from, seriously. Why Hillary? Why not Jackie O or Nancy Reagan, at least the clothes would’ve been more party-ish than a pant suit. You can’t expect to come to a frat party and make a statement about feminism. 

The girl glanced at him sideways, filling her cup with punch and taking a long, exhaustive sip. 

“What are you supposed to be?” 

Ben lifted his head and icy, almost unnaturally blue eyes locked on him and he felt uncomfortable, a little too exposed. 

“Uh,” he swirled his beer in his cup and looked around for his blaster gun. “Han Solo.” 

“Oh,” she leaned against the wall beside him and he appreciated how truly tiny she was, barely coming up to the centre of his chest. No wonder the guy had opted to lift her out of his way. 

“He told me I was cute but I should’ve dressed sluttier like the other girls if I wanted to get hit on.” 

“Ahh,” he took a sip of his beer. “You sure showed him.” 

Her eyes flashed with annoyance, but she sighed.

“Maybe I got a little carried away.” 

He said nothing. 

“But you shouldn’t call women slutty or say how they dress is slutty. That’s horrible. That’s degrading and - ”

“Women’s studies major?” 

Now her eyes narrowed. 

“History. Smart ass major?” 

He choked out a laugh without even realizing it and finally twisted to face her. “Econ.” 

“So, same thing.” 

Ben grinned into his cup. “I’m just saying, maybe you care less about trying to sway drunk guys to your way of thinking in the middle of a party using quotes from Margaret Thatcher.” 

The girl jolted, a lock of blonde hair falling in front of her face. She seemed to hang in suspended animation, as if carefully processing what he was saying to her. 

“You know…you knew that was Margaret Thatcher?” 

He lifted an eyebrow, because _duh_ he wasn’t a meathead living under a rock. 

“I’m Leslie,” she stuck out a tiny hand and he felt his mouth quirk into a smile, shaking firmly. 

“Ben.” 

“Are you a senior?” 

“Mhm. RA actually.” 

“Cool,” she leaned back against the wall and sighed. “Me too, not an RA, a senior. My roommate’s also…she’s around here somewhere. I don’t go to stuff like this much.”

“No, really?” Leslie gave him a look for his sarcasm, but he could tell she was trying not to smile.

Wait, what was happening? Was this flirting? Was he supposed to ask her to dance or something? The girl in the Hillary Clinton power suit? 

“Why Hillary?” 

She studied his face for several seconds before glancing down at her clothes and shrugging. 

“Why not Hillary?” 

_Touche._

“Are you here alone?” 

Ben bit his lip. He wasn’t exactly Don Juan, but if this was flirting even Ben could tell she was bad at it. 

“No. My friend brought me. He thinks I need to get out more. I was dating…and it ended, so…you know how it is.” 

Wait, was he flirting back? 

“Oh,” she offered him a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry. My boyfriend’s studying. He’s a pre-law student and friend of my best friend and roommate, Ann Perkins. He taught English abroad for a while. He has a lot of great stories.” 

Hillary Clinton costume had a boyfriend. Huh. It wasn’t flirting after all. 

“Too bad. You guys could’ve been a real power couple.” 

She grinned so widely it seemed to spread to her hairline and then cackled loudly enough to draw a few stares and make him chuckle. They were still half-laughing when her eyes turned to saucers and she stared at something directly ahead of them. Ben leaned over to see from her vantage point and realized she had a perfect view of the only couch on the main floor and there were two people hardcore making out on it. 

“Oh god,” he groaned and dropped his head into his hand. 

“That’s my friend - ”

“That’s Ann!”

They both turned to stare at each other.

 “Your…that’s the guy you came with?” 

“Chris, yeah. That’s…he’s not usually like…this.” 

“Should…I mean, I might…take her back to our dorm.” 

“Oh yeah, that’s uh, probably a good call.” He straightened abruptly and she did the same, hurrying through the kitchen ahead of him. He caught a glimpse of Converse beneath her too-long pant legs and felt his lips twitch because that was pretty amusing, imagining Hillary running around the White House in Converse. 

“Ann,” Leslie sing-songed gently, reaching out and tapping her friend tentatively on the shoulder as she continued to hardcore - like, Ben was glad they were both fully clothed - make out on the couch. Ann didn’t notice so Leslie poked again to no avail. She shot Ben a desperate look. He sighed and slapped Chris on the back. 

The lovebirds jolted and Chris sat up, magenta lipstick smeared all over his mouth and jaw and flashing a pearly white smile. 

“Ben Wyatt! Who’s your friend?!” 

“No, that’s,” Ann's cheeks went bright red. She looked drunk, really drunk. Her eyes were unfocused and she couldn’t seem to find purchase on the couch enough to sit up. “That’s my friend. Leslie.” 

“Leslie! Leslie what?” 

“Knope,” she said quietly, tugging on the ends of her blazer. “Ann, do you wanna maybe…go?” 

“Yes,” Ann seemed to come to her senses and took Leslie’s proffered hand. She gave Chris a long kiss before standing up and stumbling into Leslie. Ben’s arms went out reflexively to steady them both. 

“Do you have a pen?” Ann gasped desperately. Leslie nodded, digging through her overly large and totally impractical and unstylish handbag and produced a purple Sharpie. Ann scribbled something on Chris’s arm, giving him one more sloppy kiss before falling into Leslie and letting herself be led towards the front door. 

Chris beamed at Ben as if he and everyone else at the party totally hadn’t just witnessed him dry humping Little Red Riding Hood. 

“Having fun?” 

“Suuuure.” Ben rolled his eyes but Chris missed it. He popped off the couch and declared he was dancing and Ben should come. 

Ben banged his head into a wall before following him.


	2. The Birthday Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, here's chapter two!

“Happy Birthday, Ben!” 

Ben looked up just in time for Shauna Malwae Tweep to plant a hand on his shoulder and a light kiss on his lips. He must’ve appeared startled because she giggled and gave him a little shrug, whispering she was going to get a drink and practically skipping over to her group of friends who were all grinning. 

Well, that was interesting.

Was Chris to thank for that? Shauna was cute and they’d had a few classes together over the years and seen each other out and about, but never hooked up. He decided as he carefully ran his eyes over her form in tight jeans and a floral top that should be changing tonight if he had anything to say about it.

“Ben!” Chris bounded over with his hand laced with Ann Perkins’s. "Having fun? Ann’s here!” 

He’d seen Ann in his building three times since Halloween, but they’d more or less just side-stepped each other with a little nod of acknowledgement. Because what were you supposed to say? _Oh, hey Ann, I see you banged Chris again last night. Good for you!_

Ugh, Chris would totally do that if he slept with Shauna tonight. Ben better get her out before Chris went on his morning jog. 

“Leslie’s bringing Justin,” Ann offered up, settling against the bar. “That’s cool, right? He’s great. He taught English in Japan last summer and then he travelled all around Asia with like…no money, just meeting locals and living with them. He’s got the best stories.” 

“That sounds _fascinating_ ,” Chris gushed. Ben mumbled his agreement and took another sip of his beer. Fascinating might be stretching it a bit, though it did sound pretty cool. 

“It was,” A tall, dark-haired guy in a crisp shirt and jeans approached them, giving Ann a quick peck on the cheek. 

 “Hey, Justin,” he stuck out his hand and Ben shook quickly. “Happy birthday.” 

“Uh, thanks.” 

He realized his eyes had fixated passed the newcomer, trying to locate a head of cornsilk. 

“Where’s Les?” Ann asked for him. 

“She’s just…” Justin glanced over his shoulder and waved when Leslie Knope popped around the corner. “There she is.” 

Leslie smiled easily, sporting jeans and her Converse instead of a pantsuit; her hair was curlier than it had been in her Hillary costume and it bounced as she moved.

“Hi, hi, sorry. Shelly wanted to talk to me about our paper next week.” 

Justin slung an arm around her casually and Ben suddenly felt really, really out of place amongst the happy couples. At his own fucking “party”. Not that he wanted a party really, he just wanted a few beers with friends and Chris had invited everyone he (he, Chris, not he, Ben) knew. 

But he, Ben, was about to be getting some action. He’d be a good sport for a while and then find a moment to steal Shauna away and see if her little kiss hello was meant to imply she wanted to go home with him. The way she kept glancing over and batting her eyelashes he was pretty sure she did. 

Yup, he was definitely hooking up tonight. 

“Hello?” Leslie Knope poked him quickly and he realized she’d been talking while he was caught up in his thoughts. At least she was smiling (albeit, in a strange way) instead of yelling. 

“Sorry.” he angled his body towards her. “Hi. Again. No pantsuit tonight?” 

“Funny,” she retorted. “Happy Birthday.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Hey, we’ll buy you a drink,” Justin suddenly whipped out his wallet that looked like it was made of ridiculously soft leather and probably cost more than a college student should be able to afford. He'd probably bought it in Italy or Morocco or somewhere awesome. Ben suddenly felt self-conscious about the velcro one in his own back pocket, which was weird, because who cared if the guy his friend’s girlfriend’s best friend was dating had a nice wallet? 

Justin tapped the bar suavely and Ben decided he was basically the closest thing anyone there would ever get to James Bond, which only became more apparent when he handed Ben a tumbler of scotch and clinked glasses with him. Ben didn’t make a face, thankfully, even as he recalled the numerous times his dad and Henry had forced him to have one with them. Beer was basically water, men who wanted a drink drank scotch, he was told. 

Except scotch was gross. 

He realized Leslie was eyeing him when he swirled it in his glass and took a tiny sip. She accepted her own drink, something pink with a lemon wedge in it, from Justin. 

“WYATT!” Andy, a second-string football player who lived on Ben’s floor bolted over and launched himself at Ben, lifting him up and swinging him around. Ben balked and patted on Andy’s arms until he was set back on the ground. 

“Uh, hi.” 

“Duuuude. Happy birthday! I can't believe you’re twenty-one! Finally!” 

“Twenty-two.” 

“What?” 

He felt a few pairs of eyes glance at him curiously. 

“I deferred acceptance a year,” he shrugged simply. No one in Indiana would put the pieces together; that’s why he’d gone to school in Indiana. No one was suddenly going to blurt out “hey, didn’t some teenager in a small town in Minnesota run for mayor and get impeached and wasn’t his name BEN WYATT?” No one would know… 

Oh, fuck. 

He felt her eyes on him before he even glanced across the little semi-circle they’d formed, Andy’s arm still slung around him. Ben finally looked at her, her clear blue eyes widening slightly as recognition flooded her face. 

“Cheers,” she said smoothly, clearly trying to tamp down on a grin as they all clinked glasses and Ben shuddered down another sip of scotch. 

Of course the girl who dressed as Hillary Clinton for Halloween knew. Of course she did. What. A. Nightmare. Ben only hoped tonight she could keep her mouth shut. 

At exactly one hour later he peeled himself away from Andy and Co. and found Shauna, who beamed and patted the spot beside her in the booth. He made his way gratefully, sliding in and enjoying the feeling of her leg pressed against his. He wondered what the rest of her would feel pressed against him, but it was too early to start thinking about that. 

He ordered a beer, leaving his scotch on the table and twisting as she prattled on happily about her journalism courses and her plans for Thanksgiving. He was mid-sentence when he heard Justin’s loud laugh, followed by Ann’s and then Andy’s. Ben casually glanced over to see what was going on but they were still there, where he’d left them all. 

Leslie Knope was looking right at him and he felt the sweat on the back of his neck turn cold. Had she…she wouldn’t, would she? 

She offered him a little smile and he felt even worse. 

“Ben?” Shauna patted his knee and didn't pull back when she got his attention and he swallowed. “I said, are you going back to Minnesota for Thanksgiving?” 

“Uh no,” he cleared his throat. “I’m not…I try and only go back at Christmas. It’s easier.” 

She smiled and her dimples were pretty, he decided. He wondered how long before he could suggest they go somewhere quieter. Ideally, his dorm room. 

Another round of laughter interrupted him again and another glance revealed Leslie was still looking at him. 

Crap, if she’d…no, she didn’t. He was being paranoid. She probably hadn’t even figured it out. All she knew was he’d started college a year later and his name was Ben Wyatt. So what? Nobody in four years had been able to put those pieces together. Nobody in the world would follow local politics in a town that small that wasn’t even in your own state. 

“Ben?” Now Shauna squeezed and he swung back to face her. God, this was killing his game. Fucking Ice Town ruined everything. 

“You seem…is everything okay?” 

“Oh! Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sorry.” Now he turned to face her completely and slid his hand across her thigh of her jeans. She leaned in more. Her hair was long, curly and shiny and it smelled like coconuts. Ben had a flash of her riding him with that hair tumbling around his face and the scent lingering in the sheets for days. He bit back a groan as Shauna slid even closer and fingered the crew neck of his t-shirt, tilting her eyes up at him. Her bright smile changed to a sexy grin and and she tickled his throat lightly with her finger. 

“I think you’re cute. Just…so you know. I have for a while.” 

“Uh…th-thanks.” 

She grinned and he did too, their heads tilting in unison as another round of cackles erupted. 

“HE DID NOT!?” Andy bellowed. “WYATT, GET OVER HERE! Chris is telling us the funniest - ”

Ben turned his head with a growl as Shauna pressed a kiss to his jaw. He needed to leave like, now. Away from Leslie Knope and her ridiculous knowledge and her laser-focused blue eyes that seemed to penetrate him way more than they were supposed to. She was in his head. 

Shauna kissed his neck. 

“BEN, SERIOUSLY! YOU GOTTA HEAR THIS!” 

He was going to murder Andy. Actually murder him. Shauna giggled when he groaned. 

“I’ll uh…Let me just see what they’re…and then I’ll be right back, okay? Did you maybe want to go…somewhere?” 

“Sure!” she slid out of the booth. “Actually Katy and Susan were going to go to this party they heard about a few blocks away. Did you wanna…hit that for a bit? It’s supposed to be crazy. And then…whatever?” 

No, he really just wanted to skip ahead to the _whatever_. 

“Great. Just give me…five, ten minutes.” 

She stumbled when she made her way to the bathroom and it was only then Be realized how drunk she was. That wasn’t right. He didn't want her to black out when he was trying to…tipsy was one thing but…

 Whatever, she’d sober up before they got back to his dorm. It was fine. 

Leslie Knope looked a little anxious when he approached and he was more certain than ever squealed on him. He might kill her too. 

“Chris was telling us about this time he went running and he peed his pants! And then Justin told us he was on the Great something in China.” 

“Wall.” 

“Wall.” 

Leslie corrected gently at the same time he did. She caught his eye and one corner of her mouth twitched upwards. 

Ben blinked when Andy stopped talking. 

“Are you serious? That’s what you were laughing about?” 

Justin launched into a vivid retelling of what Ben basically surmised was the time he almost fell off the Great Wall of China and everyone laughed again. Except his girlfriend, which was odd, but maybe she’d heard the story too many times. 

She had a great story herself actually: boy mayor bankrupts town and gets impeached, but it seemed Ben had been very wrong. Leslie hadn’t told it because no one was paying either of them much attention at all. When Justin’s story came to an end he swung his head around to see if Shauna was ready to go. 

She wasn’t in the booth…or near the door…and her jacket was gone. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

“What’s wrong?” 

  “Shauna,” he spun frantically. “We were going to go to this party, but I don’t see…” 

“She’s wasted, man.” Ann said as she slurped the remains of her fruity beverage. “She waved at you when she was leaving a few minutes ago. Didn’t you see? Are you into her?” 

“I...I just…” 

How was this happening. How the fuck was this happening on his birthday. All he wanted all night was…and she left because he was hearing some stupid over-the-top probably at least partially fabricated story about the Great Wall of China. What the hell…

“Do you want her number?” Ann suddenly offered sympathetically. 

_No, I want to have sex with her twenty minutes ago._

Ann was already scribbling it down on a napkin and he heaved a sigh, pocketing it with a quiet _thanks_. She would be way too wasted to call by the time she got back from the party and if she was that drunk already he was fairly certain his birthday kisses were only a byproduct. 

When Justin started talking about Thailand he skulked away to the now-empty table Shauna had been at. After a few minutes he heard footsteps approaching and saw a flash of yellow in his periphery. 

Offffff course. 

“Thanks for ruining my chance to…” 

“Have sex with Shauna?” Her words flared with an edge that reminded him of Halloween. It made him look up as she plunked down across from him and reached for what remained of his scotch. She took a hearty sip and set it down on the table. 

“How did I ruin that, exactly?” 

“You kept looking at me like…” he gestured at her face currently, big eyes and flushed cheeks like there was something shared between them. 

“That! And I got distracted and you distracted me and…” 

Her voice dropped low and smooth. “I’m very sorry, Mr. Mayor.” 

He groaned and smacked his head against the back of the booth. She was smiling, but not obnoxiously, subtly; the lines of her face soft and the crinkling at the corners of her eyes making his stomach twist. 

“Do you want me to see if they can play Whoomp There It Is? For your birthday.” 

He groaned again and shut his eyes. This wasn’t happening. Four years, he’d virtually escaped it for four years and now... 

“You’re the only person on campus who ever put it together. Except one of the poli sci professors, but even he didn’t…it never came out.” 

“Professor Carter.” 

“Fuck, he told you didn’t he?” 

“No. I was in that class with you. I recognized you eventually because I..." her cheeks tinged pink. "I followed your campaign in high school. I was super jealous of you.” 

Ben sat up, surprised at the admission. 

"Really?" 

Her lips pursed. 

“You shouldn’t have been. I went to college out of state to get away from it. It...it really fucked up everything for a while.” 

Leslie shrugged easily and took another sip of scotch. 

“Why didn’t you…” 

“Say anything during Halloween?” again, she shrugged. “You didn’t technically make fun of me for my costume and…I mean, that sucks. You made mistakes, sure, but at least you tried something and that's admirable. I wouldn’t have embarrassed you like that. Not in front of people.” 

Her conspiratorial grin warmed the blood in his veins considerably and he felt an unexpected wave of affection towards her, as if this was some joke that nobody else would touch because nobody else would understand. 

“Why…when I told Andy I was twenty-two he…you looked like…” 

“I was afraid someone else would figure it out, which…obviously was not an issue.” 

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. She didn't speak again until his scotch was gone. 

“I’m sorry you won’t get to have sex on your birthday, but Shauna’s really sweet and she’s on the school newspaper and she always has lots to talk about and she’s smart and I’m sure you’d actually like dating her.” 

“Good to know,” he tipped his beer passed his lips. “You want another?” 

“A beer’s…good. But it’s your birthday, I’ll get - ” 

Ben stood, ignoring her and going to the side of the bar the rest of the group wasn’t standing at and slapping a few bills down on it. Justin was still talking animatedly and everyone was hanging on his every word, so much so that they didn’t notice anyone was missing. Ben thought that was weird, every eye in the vicinity had been on Leslie at the Halloween party and in Justin’s presence it seemed like she’d sunk into the wallpaper. 

“He’s the life of the party,” Ben commented as he slid the beer in front of her. Leslie smiled, but it didn’t touch her eyes like it had when she called him Mr. Mayor. 

“Yeah, he is.” 

“How long have you been…” 

“Oh, since…last semester. Ann set us up but then he was overseas and when he came back we just…kind of started up again.”

It was interesting to Ben two passionate people didn’t seem all that passionate about each other. Leslie was a fireball, arguing feminist view points at a frat party until her whole face was red, and Justin had everyone captivated with his soliloquy on poverty in India and the most amazing curry dish he’d ever tried. But looking at Leslie now their relationship seemed so…lacklustre. As though Justin was the monsoon to her fireball. 

“Alright, Knope, you’ve had a couple of beers and all of my scotch, got any inspiring quotes for me today?” 

She paused thoughtfully. 

“About what?” 

“Surprise me.” 

She paused again, taking a long sip of her beer before speaking. 

“ _It is by a thorough knowledge of the whole subject that people are enabled to judge correctly of the past and to give a proper direction to the future._ " 

He bit his lip and searched his brain for a minute. 

“Monroe?” 

She smiled so brightly it felt like the whole room lit up around them. 

“It was that or _Happy Birthday, Mr. President._ ” 

Her throaty, sing-songy voice made him laugh really really loudly for what felt like the first time in forever. Leslie Knope grinned back, ignoring the stares they had garnered and clinking the neck of her beer bottle against his.


	3. The Dorm Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I love hearing from people so I really appreciate anyone taking the time to leave a comment :)

There was a crazy party going on in Tom’s dorm room and Ben was invited which basically meant he was supposed to participate and ignore the underage drinking. Which he would’ve anyway, because it was college and anyone who thought they could control that was nuts, but he had nothing better going on and sometimes Tom’s parties were fun. Tonight there was a strobe light and a disco-ball and Jean-Ralphio was writing songs about well, anything, amidst the loud music. The whole building was there and the whole building had brought their friends and when Tom’s room got too crowded it spilled over into common areas and other bedrooms, which was about when Ben decided to show up. 

He was handed a beer as soon as he walked in by someone he’d never seen before, using a table to knock off the cap before worming his way through the crowd. Chris was by the window, completely absorbed by Ann Perkins and her beautiful tropical fish face (Leslie’s words according to Chris, apparently it was a compliment). He hadn’t spotted Fireball Knope yet, but he imagined she was around and he would likely hear her before he saw her. From what Ben could tell she seemed to enjoy being social, so he couldn’t imagine she'd sat this one out. 

“Dude!” Tom came crashing over, arms out. “You came! What’s up! How’s it going? You still majoring in boring nerd stuff?” 

“…Business?” 

“Yeah! Nerd stuff!” 

“Uh, yes, I am still majoring in nerd stuff, Tom.” Ben couldn’t have rolled his eyes back more if he tried, but Tom didn't notice. “Don’t you want to start your own business? Shouldn’t you take some courses that would help you with that…?” 

“Psssssh. Did Snoop Dogg take business courses?” 

“I don’t…know.” 

“Oh, whoa, hold that thought dude, my man Justin is here. You know him?” 

“Uh…” Ben glanced up and recognized Leslie’s boyfriend from a distance, the plum scarf hanging around his neck a dead giveaway. She was definitely around. Not that he cared, specifically, he just felt like they might’ve bonded a little over the fact that Chris and Ann were totally consumed with each other now, and maybe thank her quickly again for not saying anything about Ice Town… But Leslie had people there, her boyfriend included, so that was fine. She had people and he kind of did too… It was cool. 

Totally cool. 

Whatever, he was just trying to be nice. 

“Heeeey, Tommy,” Justin high fived him and side-stepped Tom’s attempt at a full blown hug. Ben inclined his head and Justin’s face contorted as though trying to place him. His hair was slicked back and his graphic t-shirt displayed some band Ben had never heard of before. 

“…Ben? Right?” 

“Uh yeah, right,” Ben flinched at how even in uncertainty he sounded slick. “Nice to see you again. What’s…who’s that on your shirt?” 

Justin glanced down and gave him an amused little smile. 

“Oh, it’s this band from Greenland. They use some really amazing instruments they make by hand themselves. It's incredible to see them perform.” 

“Oh…” Ben pursed his lips. “Yeah, I’m more…into REM and…stuff.” 

Justin laughed like it was the funniest thing he’d ever heard in his life and Tom joined in while Ben stared on. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Justin slapped his arm. “Good one, man. Let me know if you want to borrow my CDs. They’re great for studying too, really gets the brain cells firing. I used their music to help me prep for the LSAT.” 

“Oh,” Ben swallowed. “Sure…maybe. Did you…get into law school then?” 

“Still waiting to hear back, it’s too early for interviews.” 

“Right,” Ben rubbed the back of his neck, unsure why the conversation was making him uncomfortable but wanting it to end as quickly as possible. Thankfully, Justin seemed distracted. 

“Hey, Tom,” Justin slid his hands into his pockets. “Is Leslie around? Because I really don’t want that to be…awkward for her.” 

Ben stilled. _Huh?_ Tom shook his head. 

“I saw her like an hour ago, but I’m not sure where she got off too. It’ll be fine, Leslie’s cool.” Tom gestured aggressively at nothing in particular. “Also, that jacket is dope.” 

Justin grinned, turning to talk to Tom about something in cashmere and Ben took the opportunity to slip away, side-stepping several girls in short skirts and glittery tops and settling into a dark corner. Okay, maybe he was a little worried when a while later he still hadn’t laid eyes on Leslie. It just irked him slightly that around Justin she turned into a shrinking violet when in the two conversations Ben'd had with her she was anything but that… She shouldn’t avoid the party just because her ex was there, especially since her ex was kind of a…

Not that it was any of his business. 

He did see Andy, who had someone in a headlock and was bouncing around, head banging to nothing in particular. 

“BEN!” He ran over. Fuck, he really was a puppy. Ben nodded at him and gave a little wave as Andy jumped over a chair, releasing his prisoner. 

“HEY! WHAT’S GOING ON?” Andy pinned his arms to his sides and lifted him in a hug. Ben winced until he set him down. 

“Uh, hey, nothing. What uh…how are you?” 

“I’m awesome and I might have a new girlfriend and my band is amazing. You want to come to our show?!” 

“Oh…Maybe? Let me know when and I’ll see.” 

“Dude, you gotta come. Groupies, I’m telling you. Some seriously cute chicks there. It’s two Saturdays from now. We’re getting paid and everything.” 

“Uh, sure…That sounds great.” 

Andy hugged him again, though less crushingly, and Ben patted his back. “OH, yo, also, just FYI your room’s not locked and I was out and I saw people looking for…beds,” he nudged him and winked obviously. Ben groaned. 

“For sex - ”

“Yup. Got it. I’m gonna…go take care of that.”

“Cool! Come back when you’re done!” 

Ben sighed, cursing his own stupidity as he jogged down the hall. 

*****

Leslie Knope was in his bed. 

There was no mistaking the bright blonde curls spilling over his plaid comforter and navy blue pillowcase, the blankets mostly pulled over her head. She bolted up when he entered, cheeks flushed and eyes puffy. 

He should yell. Obviously. Because you can’t just let yourself into an RA’s room and cuddle up in their sheets and get them all smelling like…whatever the hell shampoo she used. It was breaking and entering, even if the door wasn’t locked when it should’ve been, and crossed about every possible boundary you could imagine for someone you’d only met twice. 

Ben started to yell actually; it rose in his throat and he felt the words forming on his lips when it hit him she’d been crying. Her mascara was smeared and her cheeks were shining. Son of a….

“Sorry,” she swiped at her cheeks. “I’m sorry. I felt dizzy and I was going to lie down in the hall and then I saw people going into rooms to…I saw your name on the door,” she explained quickly, flailing. “I’m really, really sorry.” 

“It’s…” he closed the door behind him, deflating at the catch in her voice. “Are you…is everything…okay? I saw Justin…” 

On the other side of the room with a tall redhead pressed between him and the wall. They were talking only, but Justin was intense and he had this way of making you feel captivated, so Ben imagined it was only a matter of time before talking turned to more. 

Leslie sniffled and slid out of his sheets. Her red Converse were on the floor, he noted and he was grateful she was considerate enough to not wear shoes in his bed. Ben settled beside her, balancing carefully on the edge of the mattress and making a point to leave space between them. 

“I ended it,” she heaved her slim shoulders, seeming smaller than he would’ve imagined possible. “I don’t really deserve to be upset, because I ended it. Honestly, I don’t even know why I’m upset. It had to be done.” 

“How uh…” he cleared his throat. “How come you ended it?” 

“It’s complicated, I guess. Or not. I guess I felt like I was more another interesting story to tell instead of…” 

“His girlfriend?” 

She smiled weakly and a few tears slipped down her cheeks. She swiped with the back of her hand and flushed the colour of her shoes. 

“I’m…sorry I stole your bed. Is Ann okay?” 

“She’s with Chris.” 

“Good,” Leslie smiled brighter and he realized she meant that. She wasn’t bitter her friend was happy, she was genuinely happy for her. 

“Do you…want me to take you home or something? I can walk you back to…” 

His breath caught when she scrawled a pattern across his thigh, the gentle but firm pressure sending a shiver down his spine. He lifted his head and Leslie Knope was grinning, eyes slanted upwards and shining. His gut lurched predictably and she leaned in a little and shit, he couldn’t kiss a drunk crying girl in his bed. Even if she was kind of cute in the moment… 

Okay, really cute. Leslie Knope was cute. Even cuter when she was wearing a t-shirt and jeans and barely any makeup. And honest. Her vulnerability juxtaposed with self-assuredness was…endearing. 

His neck started to curve in of its own volition and her fingers clutched against his leg. 

“Did you get it?” 

Ben stilled and pulled back, heart pounding now. 

“W-what?” 

“Guess what I’m writing. You seem smart, I mean you ran for mayor at eighteen and won. It’s easy!” 

Her index finger pressed into his jeans again and he realized she was forming letters with her scrawl, not coming onto him. Ben let out a shaky laugh and shut his eyes, exceptionally glad he hadn’t figured that out too late. He wrapped his hand gently around her slim wrist. 

“Kay, okay wait, do it again.” 

Even with his eyes closed he could tell she was smiling, as if it charged the air around them. She started from the beginning and went slower. 

“Monroe.” 

He opened his eyes and grinned back at her. 

“Nobody ever gets that.” 

He snorted. “You play this game a lot?” 

“No, because everybody sucks at it.” 

Ben chuckled and shrugged offhandedly, feeling more important than he probably should. Because in whatever little universe they were currently sitting in where Leslie Knope was cute and genuine and the closest thing to the sun there was, it was cool to be able to guess what president someone was writing on your thigh. 

She giggled and his stomach lurched again. He snaked out a hand and reached for his box of tissues, offering it to her. 

“You got a little…” he pointed to her eye and she pursed her lips, dabbing them lightly until the mascara was gone. 

“Thanks. Okay, next one.” 

He shut his eyes and felt her fingers press again, his palm resting on the back of her hand as she moved. _B-u-s-h_. He got it in one try and she squawked. 

“What? That was even easier.” 

“Okay okay, try an - “

“Uh uh,” he grabbed her arm with something akin to playfulness. “My turn.” 

By the third round he’d retrieved a sheet of paper from his desk and developed a scoring system. Five points were awarded if you got it on one shot and a point was deducted for each additional attempt. She started cackling when he said her legs were too short for his next one and made her turn around so he could write _Buchanan_ on her back. Her body was soft but sturdy beneath his touch and her cocky little over the shoulder smirk made his mouth feel dry. He might be a little drunk. He had a case of beer in his mini fridge and they’d gone through well, a few through the course of the game, though it didn’t seem to be compromising their ability to play. 

He flicked a curl off her neck and tapped her flushed cheek in a way that was totally unnecessary. 

“Eyes up front, Knope.” 

Her skin was warm, almost burning to the touch. Ben blamed the alcohol again when he ran a knuckle down her spine until she noticeably shivered. Leslie reached back to swat at him. 

When they ran out of presidents she was winning, but not by much, so he took great pride when it took her four tries to get _Thatcher_. She blamed it on the beer and being tired as he teased her mercilessly, his own eyes feeling heavy. He kind of didn’t want to know what time it was because that might give her an excuse to leave and Ben was...having a lot of fun. More fun than he would’ve had he stayed at the party. 

A knock on the door startled them both and Ben sighed, patting her shoulder and sliding off the bed. 

“Hey,” the freshman’s eyes darted frantically around the room and went pale when he saw Leslie. She turned and offered a little wave and Ben realized the kid was totally wasted and shaking. His clothes were disheveled and his hair was sticking everywhere. 

“Hey hey hey.” 

“Hey,” Ben tilted his head. “What’s up?” 

“I…uh…um…uh…doyouhaveacondom?” 

Ben so badly wanted to groan because seriously, of all things for an eighteen year old guy not to have by his bed… Ben felt his cheeks warm just a tad as he dutifully went to the little shelf in his room with Leslie’s eyes on him, digging through a box and tossing the foil packet at the visitor. 

Who promptly dropped it and then dropped it again trying to pick it up and kept blushing every time he looked at Leslie before he mumbled a thanks and practically ran down the hall. 

Leslie started cackling as soon as the door closed, so Ben joined her, flopping back on his mattress and groaning into his hands. 

“Because that’s what I want to think about, that guy having sex.” 

“You were nice,” she flopped beside him and rolled onto her side. “You didn’t give him a hard time about it. Does that happen a lot?” 

“More,” he bit his lip. “More than I’d like to admit.” 

“You should put a box by the elevator or something so they don’t have to ask you. At least on party nights.” 

“Every night’s a damn party night until finals start and there are quiet hours. Thank Tom and Jean-Ralphio for that.” 

“Why’d you take this residence?” 

“Rooms are the nicest and it’s the best location. And I get my own ensuite,” he indicated to another door. “Which is a godsend because you don’t want to know what I’ve run into in those co-ed bathrooms.” 

She shifted a little closer and the paper with their scores crinkled. 

“Whoops,” she propped on her arm and pulled it out. 

“I see how it is; I’m winning now so you have to destroy the record,” he reached to snatch it from her and Leslie laughed and tried to kick him away. 

“Nooooo, Ben, we have to save it for next time.” 

“Next time,” he grabbed her wrist and pulled her half over him. “I’ll find you hiding in my bed again?” 

The pink tinge spread from her cheeks down her neck and he fought the urge to kiss the column of her throat. Because if he was drunk she was definitely drunk and she was also on the rebound and had been crying a few hours before and whether they were wrestling in his bed or not, he shouldn’t do that. Hanging out with Leslie had been fun and he didn’t want to make her hate herself or him come morning. 

“I’ll keep it safe,” Leslie snapped him out of his thoughts. “For next time. It’s getting late, I should go. Try and find Ann.” 

She made a little face. “Ugh, I hope I can get into our room.” 

Ben made the same face when he realized what she meant. Chris had shared a room with him freshman year and it was the worst when he had a girlfriend. The number of times he’d tried to have quiet sex while Ben was supposed to be asleep only for him to awaken to overly enthusiastic thrusting and profanities…ugh, was right. 

“Maybe they went to his room.” 

“I hope so,” she pulled herself upright and put her shoes on. Ben sat up too and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I can call Chris?” he offered suddenly. He wasn’t sure if Ann would freak out if Chris told her Leslie was in there with him but it wasn’t like anything had happened and it’s not like he _invited her_ into his room. His bed. 

“Oh!” Leslie brightened considerably. “That’d be great. Thanks.” 

Ben rose, reaching for the phone on his desk and pressing Chris’s extension. He answered on the fourth ring, sounding sleepy but still cheery. 

“Please tell Leslie the lovely Ann Perkins will be spending the night and wishes to talk to her immediately.” 

Ben snorted, handing Leslie the phone and watching exhaustion set on her features as she assured Ann gently she was fine and not to worry. Ann was finally satisfied and Leslie hung up with an easy shrug. 

She couldn’t find her hoodie apparently and after much searching of his room, the hallway and the bathroom they still came up empty so he pulled one from his drawer and offered it to her. She shrugged into it and promised she’d return it washed the next day, following him down the stairs and to the front door. 

“I’ll walk you back to your dorm. You have your keys?” 

She nodded, patting her jean pockets. “You don’t have to, I’m fine on my own.” 

Ben rolled his eyes as the cool November air hit their faces, tugging on the sleeve of the black hoodie that was quite literally swallowing her, and guiding her down the steps. 

“Humor me.” 

They chatted sparsely on the walk, but it was comfortable. He was definitely glad he’d walked her though, because it was getting rowdy in some places and eerily deserted in others and that always seemed like a troublesome combination. Leslie thanked him again for letting her steal his bed, but as she started to bound up the steps to her building Ben caught her hand, not sure why until her eyes landed back on him, puzzled. 

“Where’s my quote?” he demanded. 

“What?” 

“My Leslie Knope quote of the day. Where is it?” 

Her face was relaxed and dreamy as she inhaled a deep breath of crisp air and clutched at his fingers. 

“ _To me a lush carpet of pine needles or spongy grass is more welcome than the most luxurious Persian rug_ ,” she bellowed loudly into the night. 

It killed him a little when he didn’t know it, but her hand stayed latched onto his while he thought, twisting his lips and squeezing his eyes shut as if that would make the answer come to him. Finally she giggled, the tension in his arm changing as she stepped closer and pecked his cheek. 

“Helen Keller.”


	4. The Pre-Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone reading! Hearing your thoughts/comments truly make my day so please drop me a line if you have thirty seconds to spare! I hope you enjoy :)

The universe hated him. That was the only explanation for it. It was the only reason why he was pre-drinking at a house off campus and Cindy-fucking-Eckhert was there with her glossy brown locks and long eyelashes, wearing a dress tighter than anything he’d ever seen her in, her melodic laughter ringing in his ears when the baseball player she was squished beside murmured something to her. 

Dammit, she looked good. Great, even. And the last time he’d seen her was the day she broke up with him. 

Tom elbowed Ben as he entered the room. “Jello Shot come onnnn, we’re playing flip cup. You wanna be on my team?” 

_No, I’d actually love for the Earth to open up right now and swallow me, thanks._

When her cat-like brown eyes finally turned up she smirked, just a little one, as if she’d known all along this might happen and was really glad it had when the starting third baseman’s hand was on her thigh. 

“ _Benji?_ ” Cindy stood up, slapping the front of her chest in disbelief and hopping over the table to close the distance between them. “Benji Wyatt! I forgot you went here!” 

Tom made a disgusted face every time she said _Benji_ and it was obvious why; there was an inflection to her voice, a vein of condescension you couldn’t ignore. 

“You look…the same! You cut your hair!” 

Oh god, just kill him. Kill him now. He’d never ask for anything else if he could just die on the spot. Cindy made a point to press her breasts against him as she hugged him tightly, whatever bra she was wearing implying there was a lot more there than he knew there to be, and kissed his cheek just beside his ear. She smelled like…great. She smelled fucking great. 

Uggggggh. Why was dying taking so long? 

“How have you been?” She was gushing, rubbing his arm and shooting flirty glances back at the baseball player like Ben was a charity case and look what a good person she was. She’d been so nice in high school, thoughtful and pleasant, but college post-Ice Town had turned her into something else. 

“Uh, fine, thanks. You…how are you? Why are you…in Indiana?” 

“My cousin goes here!” She beamed at him, her lips pale pink, sticky and distracting. She was totally enjoying this. Enjoying that she’d dumped him and said he ruined her life and now was showing him how awesome she was doing without him. She was relishing in his misery. 

“Are you going to play flip cup!? This is Joe and he’s on the baseball team; he’s my partner.” 

It was then Ben realized how much she really really liked notoriety and confirmed the only reason she had sex with him the night of his inauguration and for the three consecutive months after that. 

“I…guess? Cheaper than drinking at the bar.” 

“Who’s your partner?” 

“I am.” 

Oh good lord, he knew that voice. He’d heard it soft and giggly in his dorm room the week before, but now there was a distinct thread of danger twisted in her words. He couldn’t even will himself to turn around, even though he knew said voice was trying to support him. Ben preferred to avoid confrontation and with Leslie involved he saw the exact opposite happening. 

Cindy’s eyes narrowed and he knew then one wrong move and the whole party would hear about his failures. He knew she was enjoying sitting on it, taking so much pleasure in torturing him with the fact that in one small instance she could ruin him. She _would_ ruin him, it was just a question of when. 

“Awww, is this your girlfriend?” Cindy bent down - she actually _bent down_ like Leslie was a child and she was about to pat her on the head. He turned finally and watched Leslie’s blue eyes flare with rage, her jaw clenched and the vein in the side of her neck pulsing. Her hair was soft and curly again and she was wearing snug fitting black jeans and a tank top with thin straps, and her lips were bright red. Her Converse shoes were MIA. 

She looked good - it was the closest thing to “party attire” he’d ever seen her in - but he kind of missed the sneakers. They were so quintessentially Leslie Knope. 

“I’m the person who's going to kick your ass at flip cup.” 

It came out growled and Ben almost laughed behind his hand because everything was just so, so ridiculous and he wasn’t getting out of this without a scene being made, but at least he had Hurricane Knope in his corner. 

Cindy bristled and said she’d see them downstairs. Leslie relaxed considerably when she'd left. 

“Sorry. Was that…I’m really good, I promise. If you care…if you want to beat her. I…” she bit her lip nervously and tugged him down so she could breathe into his ear. 

“I just recognized her from your inauguration pictures - ”

He winced and she patted his arm sympathetically. “Do you think she’ll tell everyone?” 

“Probably,” he sighed. “She’d enjoy the attention.” 

Leslie nudged him gently as if to say “don’t let her get to you”. 

“Did you come alone?” 

“I came with my friend Donna and the amazing journalist Shauna Malwae Tweep. Ann went out with some nursing students tonight,” she paused a beat. “You never called Shauna, how come?” 

Ben didn’t have a good answer, because he honestly didn’t know why. Shauna was nice but supposed he hadn’t exactly wanted to _date_ anyone and would’ve felt bad using her for a one night stand. He shrugged and Leslie looked at him curiously, but didn't press any further. 

“Come on, let's go destroy Cindy at flip cup.” 

She hadn't been lying. Leslie was awesome and he was just glad to hold his own. Round after round they killed their opponent, including an increasingly drunk team of Cindy Eckhert and Joe the third baseman. The more beer she had the more Leslie cackled and touched his arm, swaying into him and making him laugh too. A thin layer of sweat coated her brow and chest, her hair was frizzy and her red lipstick long gone, and somehow that made everything better. It was as if her growing state of disarray just illustrated her commitment to their cause. Ben's head felt fuzzy after the fourth round and he wasn’t sure how Leslie was still standing, but he was very glad when they were declared the winners and he got to slump down in a chair while everyone gathered themselves to go out. 

Which was when a totally sloshed Cindy hung off her date's shoulder as she reapplied her lip gloss and declared at full volume that everyone should do an Internet search on _ICE CLOWN_. 

At first no one paid her any heed, but she kept saying Ice Town and _his_ name and eventually someone ran to the computer just to shut her up. And then there were printouts with Ben's face on them being passed around like flyers while they waited for cabs to arrive. Everyone stared at him through bleary eyes and it began... 

“ICE CLOWN!” Someone he didn't know slapped him on the back. “That’s catchy!” 

And on and on it went for what felt like hours. Cindy led the pointing and snickering while random people ruffled his hair and shoved him teasingly in passing. He was fighting the urge to run - literally, run - out of the party when Leslie Knope stalked out of the kitchen with Donna in tow and a piece of paper clutched in her tiny hand. 

“You’re a jerk,” she shoved it at Cindy and everyone else grew silent. “Like, an actual jerk. It’s not bad enough you dump your boyfriend when he’s going through a tough time, but you throw it in his face four years later just because you can. At least he was _trying_ to do something good for your stupid, ungrateful town. Everyone does dumb stuff when they’re eighteen!” 

The only sound in the room was whatever song was playing on the stereo as heads switched between Leslie and Cindy like it was a game of tennis. 

And then Joe, poor drunk Joe, mumbled “wait, don't you have to be thirty-five to be a mayor?” 

To which an exasperated Leslie uttered, quick as a whip: “Looks like you’re still doing dumb stuff now, Cindy.” 

Cindy’s jaw dropped and hung open for several seconds before Leslie spun on her heel and stalked off. Donna high-fived her and called out “you go, Knope!” as Leslie veered around a corner. It was still silent a moment later when the front door slammed. 

And then Cindy turned on Leslie, calling her crazy and high-strung and _ohmygod somebody needs to get laid_ while she shot a knowing glance at Ben and the rest of the room erupted again, calling him Ice Clown and Leslie crazy. He probably should’ve defended Leslie as vociferously as she had him, but it seemed futile and it was early December and she’d just ran outside drunk without a coat on. 

So he followed her instead, getting a little nod of approval from Donna, though it didn't exactly feel chivalrous. When someone verbally obliterates your ex-girlfriend when she tries to humiliate you in the middle of a party you go after her. Obviously. Screw everyone else. 

He found Leslie half a block back towards campus, leaning against a lamp post and breathing heavily. The flush from her cheeks had spread to her collarbone and her head was in her hands. 

“Uhh,” he cleared his throat. “Hey.” 

She dropped her arms and looked at him through wide eyes. 

“I'm sorry. I’m not…That was mean, wasn’t it? That was mean to say about Joe and I shouldn’t have made a big scene; I probably just made it worse, didn’t I? I just…ugh! What a jerk! How did you ever date her - ” 

“That was amazing.” 

She turned and stared at him and Ben stared back, because he hadn’t realized he’d been thinking it until he said it out loud. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, that was crazy, stupidly amazing,” his grinned so widely it hurt. “Her face was…worth it. So worth it. That…yeah, that was awesome.” 

Leslie grinned back now and wiped at her cheeks. Yeah, it might be out and yeah, he probably would have a phone message from Shauna in the morning asking if she could do a story on him, but for the moment he was going to enjoy it because nobody - not even his parents - had ever stood up for him like that.

“Do you wanna go back to the party, or meet people at the bar or…?” 

“Actually,” he glanced around, peeling his jacket off. “Not really. You wanna go to my room and play your game? The…y’know.” 

She brightened considerably and nodded with a soft smile. He handed her his jacket. It wasn’t much in the way of repayment, but it was a start. 

“Why do you never seem to have a coat?” he teased gently. “It’s December in the mid-west.” 

Leslie laughed as she slid into it, saying she’d left hers on a bed somewhere and Donna would grab it. 

“My dorm’s closer and Ann’s going to be out… And I have chocolate chip cookies I just baked today, and our score sheet - ”

Out of nowhere he’d grabbed her, lifting her against him and giving her the tightest hug he could manage without crushing her. She squeezed back just as forcefully, hot cheek brushing against his neck. The wave of affection he felt in that moment was hard to describe, but his chest felt tight and his throat was dry and he couldn’t think of any other way to show how much he appreciated it. Appreciated her. 

“Thanks,” he whispered, blaming the beer when it came out way more emotional than it should’ve. She just smiled when she pulled back and patted his arm before leading the way down the street. 

He’d learned a lot about Leslie Knope that night. He learned her dad died when she was ten and her mom worked for the school board in a town called Pawnee, and she loved parks because of the hours she’d spent playing in them as a kid. He learned she liked waffles and breakfast food in general; and she’d roomed with Ann since freshman year and despite it being a little inconvenient at times, she still loved it. He learned she made incredible chocolate chip cookies, moist with a little crunch. 

He told her about Henry and Steph and how insane his parents were and how his dad seemed to favor May-December romances at least partially because they made his mother uncomfortable, while his mom had never really dated anyone since the divorce. He told her what Cindy was like in high school and that her dress at his inauguration party was a shimmery purple, and he’d never felt more on top of the world in that moment. He didn't imagine he ever could again, knowing what the outcome had been. He told her he'd majored in business to prove he was responsible and chocolate chip cookies were his favourite, but everyone else in his family preferred peanut butter. 

Around four they both sprawled head to foot, too tired to keep talking and choosing instead to just lie there and enjoy the silence intermingled with the muffled sounds of people coming down the hall. His eyes were heavy and his body was achy from weird contortions in her twin-sized bed, but he felt surprisingly light and at peace considering the events of the evening. 

“Where’s my quote, Knope?” he muttered drowsily, wrapping a hand around her ankle and stroking the bone. She sighed contently and for an instant Ben thought she might’ve fallen asleep already. 

“ _Only those who dare to fail greatly can ever achieve greatly_.” 

He blamed the beer again when the words made his eyes sting, grateful the lights were off already. Leslie rubbed his knee when his grip tightened on her ankle. 

"You know it, right?” 

“I know it,” he exhaled, sleep finally overtaking him.


	5. The Gig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks so much to those who are reading and also those who left comments. I really appreciate it, and you taking the time to share your thoughts makes my day :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next instalment!

What was he doing here? Good lord. It was some tiny - _tiny_ \- bar outside of Bloomington that appeared to be covered in a thin layer of dust, didn't card anyone and served one kind of flat beer. Located on a side street in an alley with zero traffic and a door with no sign, it was definitely not where you wanted to be into the early morning hours, but here Ben was for reasons he didn't quite understand. There was a kind of mosh pit happening that seemed forced, but a surprising number of people were into it. He’d caught glimpse of a girl with bangs and long brown hair dressed in all black and scuttling around the back of the bar. Apparently that was Andy’s new girlfriend. He avoided her eyes because she seemed to glare at everyone for no apparent reason. Actually, the more Ben studied the crowd the more he decided that might be a good strategy. 

Andy’s set didn't start until midnight and Chris and Ann hadn’t arrived yet because apparently he needed to squeeze in a quick night swim at the pool to train for something. It was unclear if Leslie would be coming with them. 

He’d seen her a handful of times since the night with Cindy. Once getting a coffee, her Converse and blonde pigtails a dead giveaway, clutching the latest issue of the student newspaper that had him on the cover and Shauna’s name in the byline. He’d also seen her in his dorm hallways, either visiting Tom or Andy, or Ann if she’d been spending a lot of time with Chris. They talked easily and laughed frequently, but every run-in was coincidence only. 

The truth was he enjoyed her company a lot, even more so when it was just the two of them and she seemed softer and not quite _bursting_ with confidence, and he wanted more of those moments. Her quiet vulnerability and honesty stirred something in him. The other truth was Ben still didn’t know how to repay her for what she’d done at the house party, and as much as he wanted to be around her by more than chance it didn’t seem he had any right to demand her attention when she was so…everything, and he was so inadequate. 

Okay, he also might be having some more-than-friendly feelings towards her too that he was unclear on. And a rock might settle in the pit of his stomach every time she smiled and said his name. Whatever, he was working through it. 

Chris was decently tall and Ben saw what was definitely his forehead around eleven-thirty. He waved and Chris waved back jovially. Ann was following, one hand linked with Chris's as he led her through the crowd, while she tugged a third person behind them. 

Leslie Knope in jeans and a concert t-shirt from a band he’d never heard of and Converse sneakers. 

“Hi Ben!” her cheeks were flushed and he almost stumbled when she dropped Ann’s hand and launched herself at him. He rubbed her back quickly, giving her a little squeeze before releasing her. 

“You made it,” he grinned, fingers twitching to rest lightly on her waist. 

“Chris picked us up late.” 

Ann was staring at them with interest and Ben quickly shoved his hands in his pockets as if she'd noticed where his mind had wandered. 

“I wasn’t sure you’d come.” 

“Yeah, I guess…I figured why not, right? Is Andy’s band any good?” 

Leslie grinned and nodded in a way that made him believe there was more to it than that, but he didn’t bother asking. 

“It’s fun!” She assured him. “It’s a lot of fun!” 

“Hiii Ben!” Ann finally exclaimed, and even in the dim light he swore her eyes rolled and exasperation definitely coated her words. “Les, you want to come get a drink?” 

“Sure!” Leslie latched onto his forearm, her small fingers only wrapping around half of it. “Come get a drink with us!” 

He finished what was left of his current beer and nodded, watching as he was added to the chain of people as they snaked their way through the crowd. 

The bar was busy and Chris ended up ordering for all of them while Leslie and Ann linked arms and whispered to each other. Ann glanced at him very obviously a few times and when she dropped her head to Leslie’s ear Leslie giggled and her eyes darted over. 

“I have something for you!” Leslie shouted over the music. He tilted his head as he accepted his beer from Chris and leaned down to hear her better. 

“Uh, okay?” 

She grabbed his right forearm, twisting until the inside was facing her, and produced a purple Sharpie from her pocket. Very carefully (so as not to spill his beer), Leslie pressed letters into his skin. He held his breath, mesmerized by the words her neat script was forming and the way she bit her lip in concentration as she wrote. 

_Always bear in mind that your own resolution to succeed, is more important than any other one thing._

Ben chuckled and pulled her closer. So she could hear him, obviously. 

And also so he could feel her against him. 

Okay whatever, he might have a crush on her. Who wouldn’t? If you didn’t you were an idiot because she was a magnet of positivity and optimism and he was pessimistic with a chip on his shoulder and opposites attract. It was physics. 

“Too easy!” 

She cackled into his shoulder, warming him from the inside out. 

“I was waiting for you to pull out Lincoln.” 

Leslie just smiled like it was a secret shared between them (which he supposed it kind of was), capping the marker and pocketing it. 

“I thought of it when I read the article.” 

Something in Ben’s stomach fluttered when she admitted she’s been thinking about him too. Sure, she'd been reading an article _about him_ at the time, but he was pretty sure that still counted.

The crowd towards the stage dispersed when Andy’s set started and Leslie dragged him to the front, cheering loudly and bouncing, and swaying with Ann to slower songs. It was apparent Andy’s band was a last minute addition, because a Dave Matthews knockoff wasn’t the kind of music anyone but them had come for. When they started playing a song entitled "Sex Hair" Ben understood Leslie's initial reaction when he'd asked her opinion. He caught her little sideways grin as she rested against the railings and Ben grinned too. 

Andy’s set ended and they didn’t move from the front right away, milling around and yelling praise to Andy while more people joined them and the next band set up. That was their first mistake. Everyone started pushing a little and Chris snatched Ann's hand, sliding her gently behind him with a relaxed smile. Ben didn't think to reach for Leslie right away. That was his second mistake. 

The new band started up and the mosh pit reformed with Leslie somehow incorporated into it. She was fine and calmly tried to extricate herself until everyone started shoving hard and jumping. One drunk guy with huge arms used the juncture between her neck and shoulder to propel himself upward and she shouted and flailed, her big blue eyes watering as she turned to try shove him off. Ann looked frantic and Ben sprung forward, shouting at the jackass to watch it. In slow motion it seemed, the jackass turned again and shoved Leslie so hard she fell to the ground as he yelled: 

“Get out of here, stupid bitch!” 

So, rational, calm Ben punched him. Because, why the fuck not. 

Everyone froze and circled around them and Leslie’s eyes bulged as Ann helped her up. Security descended and the jackass groaned on the ground holding his face (seriously, Ben had only punched someone once before that and they barely stumbled, let alone fell right over). And then Leslie yelled something he couldn't understand, grabbed him by his t-shirt and kissed him forcefully, effectively sucking all of the air from his lungs. Ben didn't have time to process any of it because then he was being grabbed by two huge men as all four of them were ushered out of the bar and thrown onto the street. 

“That was _awesome_!” Ann praised when the bouncers were sure they were leaving and returned inside. Leslie cackled her agreement, rubbing her neck as Ann fussed over her. Chris slung an arm around him and promised they’d get him some ice. 

“That was indeed, _extremely_ awesome, Ben. And honorable. Where did you learn to punch like that?” 

And Ben grinned because it had been over before he’d had time to consider the implications of his actions and no one had let him linger long enough to get names or press charges. The adrenaline rush was kind of insane and his lips felt as bruised as his knuckles from Leslie's kiss. 

“DUDE!” Andy came running at him, the dark haired girl (April, he learned then) right behind him holding coats. Andy hugged his arms to his sides, lifting him off his feet and declaring that was the most awesomesauce thing he’d ever seen. 

April looked unimpressed, but kind of agreed, she guessed. 

Ben was glad Chris was leading the way back to the main street, because at that point Ben couldn’t even remember where he’d parked and there was a very loud ringing in his ears. He caught Leslie glancing back at him over Ann’s shoulder with an expression he couldn’t quite place. 

Good lord, had she really just… _kissed him_ like that? If his mouth hadn't been tingling he might've begun to think he'd imagined it.

When they found a 24 hour mini mart Chris and Ann ran in to get him some ice and Andy and April proceeded to make out against the side of it. He slumped down on the curb, getting a headache as the adrenaline wore off and his pulse started to normalize. 

Converse appeared in his periphery and then she was sitting beside him, cheek against his right arm without a word. 

“Are you okay?” He suddenly remembered why he’d seen red and punched a random asshole in a bar and turned to check her pale skin. “Your…is your neck…” 

“My head’s kind of spinning, but I'm okay,” her voice was soft and warm and everything her lips hadn’t been. 

“You punched a jerk for me. Nobody’s ever done that before.” 

“Does that…” he hesitated. “Happen often? Jerks needing punching?” 

“No, no no," she shrugged. "But…still. I can’t…you…I didn't expect...what made you…?”

Ben blinked in disbelief. “Uhhh…he pushed you down to get trampled and called you a bitch. It seemed like a good reason.” 

It was apparently the right thing to say because her face lit up and she pressed impossibly closer, reaching for his throbbing hand. The purple ink from her sharpie was still on the inside of his arm, clear as day for him to read. The pads of her thumbs slid over his red knuckles, moving his fingers gently and pausing with a whispered _sorry_ when he hissed. She was so mesmerized, as though she was cataloguing his fingers to memory, and he didn’t want to say anything for fear she might stop altogether. Ben couldn't stop feeling the kiss. In all honesty, it had seemed more like an emotional outpouring than anything intimate or passionate, as if a hug wasn’t enough and that was all she could come up with, but he couldn't help it and he didn't exactly care to. Leslie had kissed him, whatever her reasons. 

When she dropped his hand he sighed, but watched as she squirmed for his other arm and stretched over, pressing her Sharpie into his skin again. 

_Real friends punch out jerks who call you the B word after they try to crush you in a mosh pit._

He laughed softly and bumped his chin against her forehead. 

“By Leslie Knope?” 

“It’s a pretty good one. I’ll put it in my memoirs.” 

“After you retire as President?” 

“Right,” she grinned, face close to his. “After two successful terms.” 

“Of course.” 

Ben was still grinning when Ann and Chris emerged, and Ann descended to inspect his injuries, setting ice on his hand and assuring him nothing was broken. 

“Alright!” Andy called. “Let’s hit the road! We’re celebrating Ben being a badass!” 

That made him grin even harder as Leslie helped him up, teeth chattering in the chilly air. She stayed close to him for the rest of the night, riding in his car back to campus, bringing him fresh ice every hour and unintentionally dozing off on his shoulder while Andy made Ben retell the story to a new person for the hundredth time. (Ben always left out the kiss part, because intimate or not, that much could just be for him.) 

Chris insisted he walk with Ann and Leslie to their dorm when it got late after such a "stimulating evening". Ben went too and made a point to hang back beside Leslie so he could quietly ask again if she was okay. His airway constricted when he watched her eyes fall to his mouth. 

“I’m…was that…did that embarrass you?” 

“What? The…” he pointed to his mouth and her cheeks tinged pink. 

"You just...not that you had to talk about it, obviously, but you seemed like you were avoiding - " 

“No! Of course not! I just...didn't want to make it seem like...I didn't want to look like I kept bringing..." he rubbed his forehead and sighed. He sucked at this stuff. "I’m…just glad you’re okay, Leslie.” 

The tension absconded from her brow when he said her name with something akin to reverence, and Leslie pressed her face into his chest, slinging her arm around his hips and cuddling close. He didn’t get another kiss, but he did get a bear hug and her mouth brushed against his shoulder before she stepped back. 

He’d kiss her for real, he decided. Properly. Not that night, when emotions were running high but soon. Eventually. 

When he worked up the nerve. 

Punching a jerk was easy by comparison.


	6. The After Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for reading and to those of you that left comments (I wish I had a more interesting way to say this every time, but alas, I do not). I love hearing that people are enjoying this and it's definitely motivation to continue to working through the kinks when they get exhausting. 
> 
> Here's the next chapter!

The knock on the door startled Ben out of his cloud of crankiness and into one of annoyance. He’d had a sort-of-outing planned with Leslie, (okay, she’d asked him to be Peru for her Model UN club that was putting on some event for high school students), and he’d had to cancel at the last minute. His term paper for 20th Century US History was garbage, worth forty percent of his final grade and he needed at least a B on it to keep his A in the course. He’d been so confident the week before, but in class that morning the professor had handed back their latest assignment and Ben got a C- with a lot of red pen marks on every page. Slapping something together in four hours on Nixon’s foreign policy wasn’t an option anymore. 

It would’ve been the first time he'd hung out with Leslie since Andy’s gig and he mostly just wanted to see her. She’d sounded so excited on the phone when she’d told him about her epic plans and Ben had found himself equally as thrilled at the prospect. He liked Model UN and he liked Leslie. It would've been way more fun than what he was currently doing.

And maybe he got her alone afterwards and walked her wherever she was going, and maybe he kissed her in the snow, under the stars. A real kiss, not an emotional outburst like at the concert; a kiss where he held her face in his hands and discovered what she tasted like and whether she was playful or intense or both all at once. And maybe he asked her on a date for that weekend.

Maybe. He hadn’t thought about it that much. 

But it wasn’t happening now because instead he was working on his stupid paper. She'd sounded disappointed when he'd called a few hours before, but assured him quietly she understood and school came first. 

 The knock came again and Ben groaned, banging his head against his desk before going to answer it. They were supposed to bother Chris tonight, not...

“Hi!” Leslie Knope beamed up at him, wearing jeans and an IU hoodie. Her hair was in pigtails and her arms were full of bags. “How’s it going?” 

“Uh…not…what are you…” 

“I brought the after party to you!” She handed him the bags without asking and revealed a tray of coffees from behind the door. Her eyes were sparkling, her cheeks rosy, and Ben rubbed his scruff, feeling self conscious in his ratty t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. He was pretty sure he smelled bad too. 

“Model UN was amazing, but we missed you, Peru,” she stepped passed him and set the coffees on his desk before dragging her backpack in behind her. It was so full it looked as though the zipper might pop off. How on earth had she even managed to lug that to his dorm? 

“I want to help.” 

Ben stilled. 

“What?” 

“I brought coffee and I saved you brownies and I took that course last semester, and I know Professor Burke and how he marks and I can…” she took a breath. “I can help you with your paper!” 

She smoothed her palms over her jeans carefully. “But, I don’t want to pressure you or steamroll because I’m told I do that, but I’m not…I’m not going to. We’ll use your ideas, I’ll fact check or help you write out your references and I can edit and just help with general structuring. _And_ I brought my final paper from the course so you can see what he looks for, and…” 

Ben’s mouth twisted into a smile and he almost kissed her right then. 

“Are you…sure?” 

“Yes,” She nodded firmly, reaching out her hands and smoothing down his hair. “You look like you could use fresh eyes.” 

Leslie smelled like brown sugar and he wasn’t sure if it was her hair or her skin, but he physically ached to bury his face into both as her nimble fingers slid against his scalp. 

Yeah, okay, he had it bad. 

"That would be amazing," he touched her forearms lightly. 

“Alright,” she cleared her throat and pulled away. “Let’s do this.” 

Two hours later open textbooks were scattered over his floor and mattress and Leslie sat in the centre of it all, biting her lip in concentration and writing something in the margins of his first draft. Every time a strangled growl emitted from low in her throat he knew she was fighting the urge to argue a point he was making. That was highly amusing.

It was also weirdly arousing. 

At some point they trekked over to her building because his room felt stuffy, they needed some fresh air. Ann was at a study group elsewhere. On the walk over she gave him her closing speech from Model UN and he laughed softly and snatched her flailing hand to keep her from smacking him in the face when she quoted John Quincy Adams. _If your actions inspire others to dream more, learn more, do more and become more, you are a leader._ He suspected most of what she recited so eloquently was another spontaneous outpouring of trademark Leslie Knope emotion, not a practiced speech.

Ben really wished he’d been there to see it.

It was after two when he saw her stabbing at their latest printout because a paragraph wasn’t working and she’d been deconstructing it for the last half hour. Neither of them could really decide what was wrong, except they knew something just wasn’t quite right, which was the most frustrating part. They were sitting on her bed, swapping pages as he marked down references and she read through the whole thing.

“Hey,” Ben reached over and plucked the pen out of her hands, sitting up and taking her wrist gently. She turned to face him as he tossed the books to the side. “Take a break.” 

Leslie murmured an apology and rested her head against the concrete wall beside her bed, her body pressed against one of his outstretched legs. Ben’s breath caught in his throat when he realized her hand had slipped into his and she was toying with his fingers. One corner of her mouth curved upwards. 

“You don’t have to work so hard for a paper I totally procrastinated on. It’s my own fault. I can’t believe I kept you up this late.” 

“I’m always up this late and I want to get an A,” she said quietly, fingers sliding against his palm. Her legs folded and she shifted closer. Ben chuckled and used his other hand to rub her arm slowly, inching further to her neck with each pass. Touching was good. He liked touching her. 

She bit her lip and laughed abruptly. “I mean, I want _you_ to get an A.” 

"Of course," he grinned back. 

Ben didn’t know how long they stayed like that, in silence with him trying not to stare too hard at her, but suddenly he looked up and she was between his thighs, her toes brushing the inside of his knee; her blue eyes were slanted and she had a dreamy look on her face. 

“How…” he gulped as her hand slid from his palm and two fingers started stroking the inside of his arm. “How else…besides school, I mean, how else have you…been?” 

“Fine,” she smiled and shrugged. “Keeping busy. Justin has a new girlfriend and it probably should bother me, but it doesn’t.” 

“If it doesn’t matter to you, it doesn’t matter.” 

“I agree. It just means I didn’t like him that much.” 

She moved closer again and Ben held his breath. 

“Ann’s pretty into whatever this thing is with Chris and then studying, and it’s…” she put her other hand on his leg and he almost choked on his tongue. “So, feel free to…if you need help with anything else before finals, or wanted to just hang out…not school related or just…us…” 

“I would.” He cut in quickly, pulse starting to race. Was he imagining it or was she leaning in? Her head was tilting and her eyes had darted to his mouth as the hand on his leg moved to skim the front of his t-shirt. 

"I like hanging out with you," she squirmed impossibly closer and his neck craned downward.

"I like hanging out with you too." Ben could safely say he'd never laughed more or had more fun writing a history paper. Leslie's brow smoothed and her nose crinkled as she sat up and stretched even closer to him, head still tilted to the side as he dipped to meet her.

And then Ann Perkins burst through the door looking exhausted, brown hair piled in a messy bun, and flopped face first onto her mattress. She didn’t even notice Ben for a good sixty seconds and Leslie cheeks coloured as they inched apart. 

“Anatomy sucks,” she grumbled. “I’ll never remember it all.”

“You will,” Leslie replied calmly, getting off the bed and crossing the room to rub Ann’s back. “Because you are a beautiful, brilliant land mermaid.” 

Ann groaned again and Ben stifled a laugh at the compliment. Ann finally turned her head and stared. 

“Uh…hi Ben.” 

"Hey." 

“Sorry, we’re working on a paper,” Leslie explained quickly. “We’ll go to the common room so you can sleep.” 

“It’s okay…”

“No no no, it’s not. You need rest before your big exam.” Leslie hopped up quickly and started gathering books. “Come on Ben, grab the stuff; I’ll e-mail it to myself so we can make the edits from there.” 

“Wait," Ann shifted onto her elbows. "Did you call Dave?” 

Leslie froze and Ben watched the blood drain from her face. 

“Why…wait, what?” 

“Dave called,” Ann squirmed to the desk and flailed for an orange post-it. “When you were at UN. He wanted to talk to you. He sounded…he said he missed you and I told him about Justin and…” 

Now Leslie looked sickly, wringing her hands together. 

“Dave’s her ex,” Ann explained helpfully before Ben thought to ask. Honestly, he didn’t care. He didn’t want to know. He wanted to be mad at Ann Perkins for having the worst timing ever. 

“Leslie, stop freaking out,” she insisted. 

“I'm not, I’m…we're working on this paper, I'll call Dave tomorrow. It’s late. It’s very late. He’s sleeping.” 

“Leslie..." Ann lifted her head, her tone warning. 

“We…we're in the middle of this so we’re gonna…get some beauty sleep you beautiful turtle dove, and I’m not freaking out and I’m…come _on_ , Ben!” 

He wanted to pretend he hadn't just witnessed Leslie brushing her fingers over Ann's handwriting and slipping the orange post-it into her pocket before they ran out the door. 

“You’re a guy, why's he calling me?” She blurted out when they’d settled on a couch in the common room. Ben winced. 

“I…maybe he wants to get back together with you? Now that you’re not…dating anyone?” 

“Oh,” she rubbed her forehead and slumped into the cushions. 

“Why did you break up?” 

“Distance,” she explained quietly, which was the worst possible answer she could’ve given him. Not because they had a big massive fight or stopped loving each other or someone was unfaithful…distance sounded like they would still be together if they’d lived in the same city. 

Fuck, that didn’t bode well for him. 

The conversation ended there and Leslie soldiered on, spreading the papers between them. He wanted to ask her more: if she would want that, what Dave was like, if they’d really almost been about to kiss before Ann had walked in, if she enjoyed spending time with him as much as he did her…

But he didn’t. He put his questions and his feelings in a neat little box at the back of his brain and sealed it up and they got back to work. Because if nothing else, Ben Wyatt could compartmentalize. It was a skill he’d learned young when the passive-aggressive jabs his parents took at each other made Steph cry and Henry stay out all night getting stoned in the back of his girlfriend’s car. 

Through it all, exhaustion never seemed to plague her. Leslie worked tirelessly and harder than he was, and just before the clock hit four and they printed out the final copy and stapled it. He gave her a grateful smile and she exhaled, unruly hair spilling everywhere. Whatever moment they’d been having on the bed when Ann walked in was long gone and Ben wasn’t sure what she was thinking, but he was sure he was crushing on her even harder than he had been six hours earlier. 

“I don’t…” he shook his head. “I don’t know how to thank you, this is way better than anything I would’ve written myself. You really didn’t have to - ”

“I had fun.” 

“Writing my history paper,” he lifted an eyebrow, but he could tell she meant it from her lazy cackle. 

“Yes Ben, I like writing history papers and…I like..I don’t know, I guess I’m - ”

“Me too,” he jumped in quickly. “I had fun too.” 

Even with mention of her ex and Ann interrupting his chance to kiss her, that was still the truth. He pushed her hair gently behind her ear, too tired to wonder if he was crossing a boundary now that she knew this Dave guy probably wanted her back. Ben swore she leaned into his hand before he pulled away. 

“I should…” she glanced towards the door. “I should get some sleep I guess.” 

“Oh yeah, of course, me too. Uh…” he bit his lip. “I owe you a coffee tomorrow I think. A big one with lots of whipped cream.” 

“Why would anyone drink coffee without whipped cream? That’s just disgusting.” 

He reached out and tickled her side until she squealed and squirmed away. “What time’s your first class?” 

“Nine-thirty.” 

“Well,” he checked his watch. “Then I’ll see you in five hours and…fifteen minutes outside your building with your coffee.” 

She hugged his waist without warning and Ben stiffened initially, but relaxed when she yawned into his chest. He rubbed her back, letting his face fall into her hair for the briefest of seconds. It was her skin that smelled like brown sugar, he concluded; her hair had the subtlest hint of lavender instead. She was warm and cuddly and god, Ben could’ve fallen asleep on the spot. 

“Seriously, you’re like a paper-writing ninja crossed with an editing Jedi or something,” he murmured. 

She laughed into his shirt and patted his shoulder as she pulled away with a featherlight kiss to his jaw and her hand brushing his neck. Ben shivered.

Goddammit, he was screwed.


	7. The Christmas Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You readers are wonderful. Thank you so much for continuing to leave your thoughts! I truly appreciate it! 
> 
> Here's the next chapter! It's a bit of a longer one...

He met Dave. 

Tom introduced him to the tall, burly redhead at the Christmas party he attended the last day of finals. 

He hadn’t really seen Leslie over the last little while, both being busy with exams and papers. Also, he was pretty sure she was avoiding him. He’d emerged from his room to go to class one morning only to hear a loud squeak and watch a flash of yellow duck around a corner. When he went to Chris’s room later that day and Ann was in there pouring over one of her notebooks he almost asked her about it, but couldn't work up the nerve. If Leslie was back with Dave he wanted to avoid knowing for as long as he could and just pretend they were too busy to hang out. 

And then Dave showed up at the Christmas party and Ben couldn't pretend anything anymore. 

He had a Christmas present for her. Currently, it was in his room and he’d kind of been hoping to steal her away for a few minutes to give it to her. It was mostly a thank you for helping him keep his grade in History. Obviously, he shouldn't do that now. That wouldn’t be right. He'd save it for next semester and just slip it to Ann to pass along or something so it didn’t look weird. It wasn't anything special. 

Sure, he'd had it made with her in mind, but it wasn't expensive or fancy or significant...

She probably wouldn't even like it. She'd act like she did, but she wouldn't really, and her boyfriend would get her something perfect. 

Ugh, his life was depressing. 

“Ben-ja-miiiiin. Jello-shoooot,” A very drunk Tom slung an arm around him. “What uuuuup? This is Dave. Knope’s new/old main man.” 

Dave looked highly embarrassed at being identified as this and fidgeted awkwardly with his bright red sweater that definitely clashed with his hair. He stuck out his hand to Ben. 

"Hey." 

“Oh! Uh…I didn’t realize she…h-hey!” Ben winced. 

“Nice to uh…meet ya…Jello…uh…” Dave glanced at Tom hopelessly. 

“Ben,” he corrected quickly and shook back. 

“And no it’s…I’m just visiting Les-Leslie, spontaneously,” he stuttered, shifting on the balls of his feet, perspiration collecting on his brow. “We have not…decided to reconnect…romantically as of…this present moment.” 

“Pleaaaaase,” Tom waved him off. “You guys are _totally_ getting back together. She talks about you all the time.” 

“Really?” Dave sounded hopeful. 

 “Really?” Ben lifted an eyebrow.

“ _Totally_. Plus, where are you planning on sleeping tonight, my friend? In her bed, obbbbviously. You are getting action later. I'm talking," Tom did hand guns. "Make-up sex.” 

The tops of Dave's ears were now somewhere between his hair and sweater. “Okay that’s…that’s not appropriate,” he clawed at his face. “But she is a real special person and it’s nice to…be here.” 

Ben lowered his eyes as Tom handed him a beer. 

“Dude,” Tom shoved him. “Finals are done, J-shot. Let your hair down! Don’t you have a party outfit?” 

“Uh…” Ben glanced down at his Letters to Cleo t-shirt and shrugged. “This is my…chill shirt.” 

“Ugh, nerds. What exam did you have today, nerd?” 

“History…20th century US. It…it was just a short essay. It was fine.” 

“Yeah, I didn’t ask, drink your beer.”

"Uhhh, you literally just did ask." Ben rolled his eyes and Dave chuckled quietly. 

“You’re majoring in history as...same as Leslie, then?” 

“Oh…” Ben realized Tom had turned to someone else, and he was now just talking to Leslie’s basically-boyfriend alone. Which shouldn’t be awkward except it was because Ben had been hoping she wouldn’t get back together with said individual because he really wanted to make out with her.

“I’m in business actually. It was an elective. I just like it,” he glanced around. “Actually, I threw in a bunch of…quotes. Since hanging aroun - meeting Leslie they’ve kind of been sticking in my head.” 

Good lord, why were his eyes burning? He needed to pull his shit together. 

“Oh yeah,” Dave’s face spread into a quirky smile. “Yeah, she’s real good at that stuff, Leslie. She’s always saying stuff like that.” 

“Yeah,” Ben tapped his mouth against the rim of his bottle and sighed internally. “Yeah, she is.” 

“What was your essay on?” 

“Uh,” Ben glanced up as Dave looked on with what appeared to be genuine interest. Dammit, this guy was nice. He clawed at his unshaven cheek guiltily, recalling the impure thoughts he'd been having about a certain blonde hurricane over the last few nights. Leslie Knope should be with someone nice who recognized how incredible she was, and Dave seemed like that guy, which meant Ben shouldn't be...thinking about her when he did that. (Not that he tried to, specifically, she usually just slipped in without warning.)

“It was about themes in the 20th century, so I just went with the _shining city upon a hill_ ," he gestured air quotes, "thing, and carried through with it. Nothing earth shattering, but I think it worked.” 

“Oh yeah, right," Dave rubbed his neck. "Who said that again?” 

“A few people, actually,” Ben squeezed his eyes shut when he heard her voice. 

“John Winthrop first, but it was based on a biblical reference, and then a few presidents have used it in speeches. Kennedy, Reagan,” she stepped up beside Dave and patted his arm gently. Ben felt like his heart was being squeezed when Leslie’s eyes met his. She looked adorable and festive with a red skirt-tights combo and a green knit sweater with a Christmas tree on the front. And Converse shoes, of course.

“How did your paper go?”  

He took a swig of beer in hopes it would make his voice work. “I got an A. Thanks to you, mostly.” 

A look definitely passed between them, but if Dave thought that was weird or it made him uncomfortable he didn’t show it.

"That's great, Ben! Congratulations!" She beamed. 

His lips twitched into a little smile. "Like I said, it was mostly you." 

"It was not," she insisted gently. "And that's really great."

"Well, thanks." 

“Do you need me to get you a drink or something?” Dave interjected gently, a hand on the small of her back.

“I’ll come with you. Ann and Chris said to go meet them across the hall. There’s a karaoke machine that plays Christmas carols!” 

Dave chuckled, keeping his arm around her waist. “Well, you know I’m not…much for that, but I’ll…watch you and Ann."

Ben let his gaze fall out of focus while he tried to convince himself he was totally overreacting and he'd probably built his crush on Leslie up to be more than it was. When he zoned back in he realized both Leslie and Dave were staring at him. 

“Are you coming?” 

“Uh, no,” Ben swallowed. “I actually gotta pack for home so I’ll probably just…hang around a bit and then go do that.” 

“Well, don’t leave without saying goodbye!” Leslie plastered the smile back on her face that seemed a little unnatural on second look. Dave murmured nice to meet him and they meandered over towards the drinks table. Ben chugged his beer and reached for another one. It seemed like he was going to need it. 

Ben went back to his room to pack after his third beer, but was over that pretty quickly with the party raging outside. He threw everything he could into his suitcase and zipped it up, grabbing his winter jacket and deciding a walk might be better than moping in the room all night. At the last second, he pocketed Leslie’s present. Maybe he’d see Ann in the hallway to hand it to. That seemed casual and she might get a laugh out of it and leave him a little thank you note or something. 

He went down the stairwell to the side door, preferring it to the main entrance where smokers were probably mulling around and people would ask why he was being such a buzzkill. He had no right to be like this. Leslie was happy and Dave seemed elated at the prospect of just being in her company, and that was what she should have and deserved. Hell, Dave could end up being the love of her life. She'd write about her rekindled college flame in her memoirs and how he romantically surprised her the day finals ended one fall semester... 

Except, she hadn’t seemed quite as _thrilled_ as Dave had. She’d seemed a little stiff and lacking enthusiasm, which was kind of what he remembered her being like with Justin. Leslie did everything else so passionately, he couldn't understand why her relationships weren't the same.

But that wasn’t his business. Leslie knew if she was happy or not.

The head of blonde sitting on the steps to the side entrance made his stomach lurch so hard he almost vomited. There was Leslie Knope, green sweater, red skirt and no coat (of course) on the steps to his discrete escape from the building. 

Good lord, she was trying to make this hard on him.

Her chin angled to the right when he opened the door and his footsteps crunched in the snow. 

“Why do you never bring a coat when you go outside?” he drawled, the tremor in his voice betraying him. She gave a little laugh and Ben removed his jacket, setting it over her shoulders before he sat beside her. For what felt like ages neither of them spoke, staring at the footprints in the fresh snow as more fell around them. Ben wasn’t sure what she was waiting for, but he had no idea what to say. There was a tension hanging between them that was hard to define.

“I thought you were packing," she exhaled. 

“I was. Then I wanted to go for a walk.” 

“I just wanted some air. Chris gave me his key,” she scooted closer when he shivered and wrapped his coat around both of them. Ben held onto one end and squished in, thigh pressed to hers. 

"Why would you give me this, goofball, you're in t-shirt," she muttered. Ben chuckled softly. 

"Uh, I'm from Minnesota. This is nothing."

"Your teeth are chattering." 

"Shut up."

They grinned at each other.

“How much are you dreading it?” 

“Partridge?” he laughed, breath fogging in the cold air. “Uhhh, as much as last year and the year before and the year before that.” 

Leslie patted his knee gently. “It’s Christmas. Don’t let them ruin your holidays because they’re stupid.” 

“I’ll try not to, but it would be easier if I had Hurricane Knope going to battle with me.” 

She cackled loudly, her head tilted towards the sky and her hair falling down her back. Inside she'd seemed fine to the untrained observer, but then, in that moment, Ben realized how off something had been; there was a vacantness lingering behind her eyes, but laughing like that had turned her back to luminous. He exhaled, covering her small hand with his. 

“Tom said…you guys are back…together then?”

“No,” she shot him a glance. There was an odd amount of space between their upper bodies considering they were sharing a piece of cloth. “We talked a bit on the phone and he surprised me in my dorm today. He said he’s still in love with me.” 

“O-oh,” her jaw clenched noticeably. “Is that…that’s good? He seems like a good guy.” 

“He is. He’s a really good guy.” 

“But?” 

“But we’re not back together, yet…we’re still trying to figure things out... Or I am. And everyone acting like we’ve sorted everything already isn’t what I want. It feels like leading him on or something.” 

“Oh.” 

She dropped her head to Ben’s shoulder and he resisted the temptation to curl his arm around her waist. The fallen snow in her hair made it look even brighter than usual and her body was warm. So warm.

“What I want," she inhaled. "Is to sit with you for a bit.” 

“Okay,” he tightened his hand’s grip on hers and she squeezed back. 

“He’s great," she continued. "He…we get along and he’s nice and…” 

“That’s…that’s what matters then, right?” 

Her mouth curved upwards, but just barely, eyes fixated on nothing in particular. His arm was burning where her body was connected to his, as if all the lightness and positivity and everything that was quintessential Leslie Knope was being poured into him through a sunbeam. 

“I’m sorry I was avoiding you.” 

“Ahhh,” he managed to inject a little levity into his words. “I knew that was you in the hall, I just didn’t know _why_ you would do that.” 

His face was in her hair now and today she smelled like cinnamon. Ben couldn’t will himself to care about whether it was appropriate or who might see them, or how for the rest of the holidays every time he smelled cinnamon he would think of her. It didn’t matter right now. 

“I don’t know why either,” she admitted softly. “I’m sad. I was being weird. I'm sorry.” 

“Why are you sad?” he pressed his cold fingers along hers, letting them heat each other. 

“I don’t know," she heaved. "I just feel like I’m always doing something wrong and it means someone’s going to get hurt.” 

Ben squeezed his eyes shut. Him. He was _so_ going to get hurt, and even that knowledge wasn't sobering enough to make him pull away. 

“Do you…love him too?” 

Because that was it. If Dave drove up to say he was in love with her still and she loved him back that was it. End of. He’d let go of her hand and stop smelling her hair and go on his walk. That was easy and clear cut. 

“I don’t know,” she admitted quietly, but definitively. 

_Shit._

“I guess I sometimes feel like he puts me on this pedestal and it doesn’t… I don’t always…" she shrugged her shoulders exaggeratedly. "We don’t have the same interests exactly, and sometimes I make him watch documentaries or C-SPAN with me and he just let’s me talk his ear off and says I’m always right about everything, and I’m so smart, but…” 

“You want him to agree with you because he legitimately agrees with you, not because he doesn’t know any better.” 

“Yes. And argue with me if he doesn't agree with me.” She smacked him lightly and he saw something flash in her gaze. “Get out of my head, Wyatt.” 

“Sorry,” he murmured, not sorry at all. 

“You’re reasonable person. What do I do here?” 

Ben chuckled and groaned a little. 

“I don’t think you be reasonable about stuff like this. I think you do what feels right and you try not to overthink it,” he bumped her gently. “Which I know is a challenge for you, but it’s all you can do at this point.” 

“You’re right. Probably,” she laced her fingers through his, reaching her other hand back to tighten the coat around her. 

She patted the pocket when she did and his heart stopped. 

“Did you take up smoking?” Leslie cocked an eyebrow and waggled it. He grimaced, rubbing his neck. 

“That’s just… a stupid little thing I was going to give you. A thank you for helping me and for hanging out with me and just generally being amazing.” Crap, he shouldn’t have said that. That was too much. 

 “It’s seriously, nothing it’s…” Ben gulped as she dug into the pocket and pulled out the small, rectangular package in snowman wrapping paper. Leslie dropped his hand and sat up, the coat falling away as she stared at it. 

“You got me a present?!” 

“Honestly, it’s nothing. I was going to give it to Ann to stick in your bag if I bumped into her. It’s - ”

She was tearing into it already, eyes gleaming in the moonlight. The paper fell away, revealing the small, fat notebook. Ben smiled internally while he recalled choosing this particular one. It had thick paper that almost felt like parchment under the pads of your fingers, and on the cover page they'd customized it with a faded picture of the Capitol building and _\- By Leslie Knope_ printed in cursive at the top. On the back was a picture of the White House. 

“Okay, but wait, I know it looks really dorky, but it’s…it’s for your quotes," he squirmed to face her. "So, if you use something in a speech whether it’s quoting somebody else or something you paraphrased and liked or whatever, you write it down, and then when you’re taking the nation by storm and running for office you give this to your fancy speech writer and they’ll have all your Leslie Knopeisms to pull from.” 

He reached over and pulled back the first page. 

“I started filling it out, so here’s your Margaret Thatcher one from Halloween, and here’s that Monroe one from my birthday. And Helen Keller and that RFK one that night with Cindy. And Lincoln and oh,” he flipped the page. “I put in your punch a jerk in the face one too because it was cute and if you ever get to use it in a speech you totally should…Leslie...?” he gulped and watched water droplets land on the page, smudging the ink. 

“What’s…sorry," he rubbed his neck. "I know it's stupid. I just thought it was a cute, silly - ”

She kissed him. She’d latched onto his wrist and moved onto her knees and kissed him so deeply it made his stomach drop and his hands tremble as they made their way into her hair reflexively. Unlike the one at Andy’s gig, this was all passion, all warmth and softness, and all for him. It was as if she was pushing everything she felt or wanted to feel into the joining of their lips to see if he would give it back.

When she pulled away they both stared at each other with wide eyes. She only looked mildly horrified to be straddling him on the steps to the building. She started to speak and dropped his wrist, but his hands moved, holding her waist gently to keep her where she was. His heart was beating so furiously Ben felt like it might explode out of his chest. Her book sat on the step in the wrapping paper, lightly dusted with snow. 

“Uh…” the cold air burned his lungs as he gasped mouthfuls of it. “What…what just happened?” 

“You…” she squeezed her eyes shut, his jacket hanging off one slim shoulder. Ben reached out to adjust it around her, keeping one hand on her waist the entire time. She slid her arms through the sleeves and inhaled. 

“I wanted to test a theory. It sounds cheesy, but I thought maybe that would…feel different.” 

“D-did it?” 

Her cheeks tinged pink. She cleared her throat. 

“Yes.” 

“Great,” he cupped her face, dragging her down and kissing her again, slower, teasing her mouth open. She gripped the front of his shirt and he felt more than heard her squeak, fingers digging under his collar and pressing against his icy skin. His tongue flicked her lip and then the roof of her mouth and she moaned and he groaned. She tasted like candy cane. 

“You said I was amazing,” she whispered breathlessly. Ben nodded and captured her lips again, fingers tangling in her curls. He forgot he was in a t-shirt and it was snowing and they would be in plain view of at least half a dozen dorm room windows and anyone using that stairwell; he forgot everything except her lips were soft and slotted nicely against his, and her face fit perfectly in his hands. 

“You are," he nipped. "But I’ll still argue with you about Nixon and China.” 

He felt her smile against his lips and then all he could do was respond as she settled against him more fully, her mouth and tongue as relentless and all-consuming as she was. 

“I’m sorry I made you cry.”

“Shut up, shut up.” 

She kissed away his apology, winding her arms around his neck and threading her fingers through his hair as their lips melded together. After several minutes she shoved him away without warning, panting as she rolled to the side. He was tingling everywhere and Ben couldn’t remember how anything had felt before she’d kissed him like that, let alone that he was probably getting frostbite and the cold was the only reason his penis was behaving itself. Good lord. 

“I really…I really should not have done that. I’ve never…I would never…I’ve never done anything like that before, I don’t…oh god.” She dropped her head into her hands. 

“I’m sorry,” he stuttered. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t, when you’re…I’m so sorry, Leslie.” 

“I can’t…oh my god, Dave came up to surprise me, and…I’m a horrible person. I’m a horrible, horrible person. Even if we aren’t officially back together, I’m…that was horrible. That was a horrible thing to do.” 

“Leslie, you’re not, you’re…” he took a shaky breath. “Nothing happened, we were just talking, and you’re trying to figure things out with…as far as I’m concerned, and we can say…” the words caught in his throat. 

“Nothing happened if you don’t want it to have.” 

Leslie spun and stared at him and Ben couldn’t tell if she looked relieved or disappointed. For the record, he felt like a knife was twisting in his chest. 

“Whatever you want, Leslie.” 

“I have to go.” 

“Sure, yeah, do you want me to walk you - ”

“No.” Her lips were swollen and dammit, he wanted to kiss her again. 

“Good luck…with the holidays,” she slipped off his coat and smoothed down her hair as she crouched to pick up her book.

“And thank you so much for this.” The break in her voice almost killed him. 

“No problem,” Ben squeezed his hands, realizing he’d probably totally blown his chance to ever sit with her again like that. He wanted his quote for the night, especially now with the taste of her tongue on his and the feeling of her hair between his fingers. He wanted everything and it was ironic that their uncharacteristic careless impulsivity would probably result in him never getting anything.

One random kiss after he punched a guy and making out in the snow on the steps to his building was all he was going to get. His life really was depressing. 

He watched her go inside as she smoothed out her wrinkly red skirt. She didn’t look back. 

Ben went for his walk then, trying to shake off the feeling of the kiss but finding himself just replaying it again and again in his head. When he finally came back, his hands were about to fall off from the cold and the party was winding down. Neither Leslie, Ann, Chris or Dave were anywhere to be found and his bed was calling his name. 

He showered to warm up and didn’t sleep, grateful he had a flight to take him home in the morning instead of having to drive it. At some point he must’ve dozed, because when he opened his eyes there was a scrap of paper slipped under his door with her neat writing on it. 

There was no quote, but there, in purple Sharpie, were ten numbers printed very clearly. He knew what they were for without asking and he grinned a little too widely as he shoved the note in his suitcase and started dressing.


	8. The Skating Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooooo much to everyone who read and left feedback. You guys rock and totally make my day! 
> 
> I'm already getting kind of sad we're nearing the end. This story has been so much fun to write, I kind of don't want it to be over.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ann Perkins had yelled at him and that’s why he was lacing up hockey skates at an outdoor rink in January when it was 2F outside. Even for someone from Minnesota, that was fucking cold. Especially with the wind. 

It was Shauna Malwae Tweep’s birthday party and Ann had showed up at his door at 7am the first morning classes were back, shoving a sparkly, pink, obviously homemade invitation into his hands and glaring at him. 

_“Why haven’t you called her? You’ve been back since yesterday. Chris said.”_

_Ben blinked, trying to take the paper, but Ann kept a hold of her end._

_“She told me everything. You kissed the night of the party.You talked during break, you sat up all night watching Christmas specials and History Channel documentaries together. And she cried on the phone to you and told you about snowball fights with her dad and how she always misses him at Christmas, and you’ve been back for two days and you still haven’t tried to see her! Why?” She shoved him. Hard. “Is this a joke to you, Wyatt?”_

_“Wh-what?" he stumbled. "No! I was…”_

_“Do you know what she did after that party? She told Dave she didn’t want to get back together with him and he slept in her bed and she slept with me and then he went home without her in the morning and she took three buses with all of her stuff even though he offered to drive her. Because she felt bad and didn’t want to make it awkward for him. Because she’s amazing and considerate and thoughtful and you should be so lucky!”_

_“She…” Ben dropped his end of the card. “She didn’t…she never mentioned Dave either way. I didn’t want to upset her by asking about it - ”_

_“She likes you. A lot. Definitely more than Justin, probably more than Dave, and maybe even more than Mark - ”_

_“Who’s Mark - ”_

_“Quiet,” Ann shoved again and he rubbed his chest. “Do you like her?”_

_“Yes! I do, I want to…I was waiting for her to say something about…”_

_“Well, man up! She won’t because she’s bad at first dates and nervous to screw this up so she’s sitting in our room biting her nails, making conversation topic cue cards in case - and I quote - 'maybe Ben might want to possibly potentially at some point go on a first date with me'.”_

_His mouth spread into a grin. He couldn’t help it._

_“So, it’s going to have to be you,” Ann took a breath and finally let him hold the invitation. “Leslie and I made these for Shauna's birthday party on Friday. Come to that and sort this out. Make that your…whatever. Kind of first date. She’ll be more relaxed.”_

_“Oh…” Ben gulped. He didn’t want to wait until Friday now. He wanted to dash across campus and kiss her senseless._

_“Just…I kind of helped screw this up before with the Dave situation,” she bit her lip. “She didn’t tell me what was going on with you and I helped him surprise her and I feel bad for making that hard on her, and I want to fix it. So trust me and let me help now. Okay? Come on Friday; don’t ambush her.”_

_Ben sighed softly and gave a little nod. “Yeah, sure I’d love to come.”_

_“And don’t hurt her or I’ll beat you to death with a baseball bat. She’s a good person and - ”_

_“I won’t. I won’t. I’ll be there.” Ben rubbed his forehead. “Just tell her I…” he laughed a little. “Just tell her I can’t wait to see her.”_

_“Ugh, this is so high school,” but she was grinning too now. “I will. See you Friday.”_

And there he was, watching as Leslie skated around happily, hand linked with Ann’s and a purple beanie half covering her eyes. There were at least thirty people there and Ann kept getting pulled away by Chris - poor Chris, who was as athletic as they came, kept falling on his ass whenever he took a step. It was a little gratifying. Twinkly white lights lined the railings, snow was falling softly and there was a post-skating hot chocolate party to follow. It was a picture perfect party. 

Ben pulled his gloves on, testing his freshly sharpened rentals before hoisting himself up with ease. Coming from Minnesota did hold some advantages, even if he would’ve preferred a roller skating rink, this was one thing he excelled at. 

That and baseball. He should tell Leslie about playing JV shortstop at some point. 

After two laps of the ice it was clear she was avoiding him. She picked up speed whenever he got close and stopped so hard to keep from catching him, she fell back on another party guest, landing in a tangle of limbs and blades. Ben shot Ann a look then, who just rolled her eyes and watched helplessly as Leslie scrambled to her feet and then yelled loudly she meant to do that. 

Twenty minutes of avoiding him later Ben was chilly and Ann had failed to get Leslie to calm down and come within ten feet of him. That was when he took matters into his own hands. He timed it carefully, perching on the side of the rink until she glided passed him and Ann pulled back. Putting on a burst of speed, Ben flew down one side of the rink, sliding up behind her and winding an arm around her waist. Leslie shrieked and tried to spin, but he held her securely, shifting backwards and settling his hands on her hips. 

“Hello Benjamin,” she drawled, though she looked flustered. “Showing off, are we?” 

“Hello Lesliemin,” he rubbed her waist. “Avoiding me again, are we?” 

“NO!” 

He lifted an eyebrow and tugged her scarf away from her mouth. She stumbled, but he held her up. 

“Sorry,” she sighed. “I’m sorry. How were your holidays?”

His mouth twitched and she sighed.

 “Fine. Yes. We talked a bit over break. It’s still polite to ask!” 

“I liked talking to you over break and I missed talking to you this week.” 

“I liked talking to you too," she breathed back. 

“Okay,” he cleared his throat. “Okay, so…good.” 

“Great.” 

“You told Dave no.” 

Her mouth twisted and she gave a little nod. 

“I wanted to tell you in person. How did you - ”

“Ann.” 

“Ann, that devious bastard,” her eyes twinkled with amusement and Ben snorted. He took both her hands in his and they glided along the edge of the rink. 

“What made you decide that?” 

"About Dave?" 

"Mhmm," he thumbed her hand. 

“This guy with a cute face gave me the best kiss of my life sitting in the snow and told me I was amazing and also gave me this incredible present, which was actually kind of a mistake on his part because nobody outdoes me in present giving so I’m going to own him next time.” 

“Of course you are.” 

“And he punched out a jerk for me. And he makes me laugh and lets me write political quotes on his arm and plays silly games and likes Model UN and I just…really like being around him.” 

Ben blushed and dropped his forehead to hers, stopping both of them in the far corner of the rink. 

“So, pretty standard reasons?”  

“Right,” she giggled. “Totally typical.” 

He dragged his fingers over her jaw. 

“Well, it’s funny, because I met this girl and she's a total goofball, but she stood up for me in the middle of a party when my ex was being a jerk, stayed up all night to help me finish a history paper, and talking to her on the phone was my favourite part of the last two weeks. And I missed seeing her face. And kissing her a few weeks ago was the best thing that’s happened to me in a really really long time.” 

She titled her head to the side and smiled. 

“And she writes on me in purple Sharpie and I’m always sad when it washes off because whenever I read what it says I hear it in her voice and I really like hearing her voice.” 

He bit his lip and dipped his head. Her eyes were shining and her grip on him tightened. 

“And she’s really great at making out.” 

Her cheeks went even pinker. “She sounds awesome.” 

“Oh, she's awesome. She called me at Minnesota midnight to wish me a happy New Year and all I could think about was I should’ve been in Indiana so I could kiss her instead of my little sister…” he made a face and she snickered. 

“Okay, that sounded disgusting. I meant on the cheek…I didn’t mean…” 

“I know what you meant.” 

Ben rubbed his forehead. 

“And if I’d known she was…I would be allowed, I would’ve sat outside her room until she came back to campus instead of waiting until now,” he cupped her face, thumbs tracing the outline of her jaw. 

“And I was wondering if she might like to go out somewhere with me…just me. Instead of just randomly bumping into each other at places. Y’know, something just cool and chill and casual and not a first date. Just two people who want to make out with each other hanging out.”

She grinned and his hands slid down her neck, winding around her waist. 

“I’d love to.” 

Ben dipped, capturing her lips gently with his. Her cheeks were cold and snow was clinging to her coat, and he’d been waiting two weeks to find out if he could do that whenever he felt like it. It was starkly different from any other kiss they’d shared; light and soft like there would be a million more and there was no need for urgency. He felt her smile into it and euphoria bubbled up inside him. Leslie sighed softly as they pulled apart, hand resting on the back of his neck. 

“Quote,” he kissed her nose and then her lips when she pouted adorably. 

“I can’t think of one right now.” 

“Whaaaat? No way.” 

“I caaaan’t. My brain’s not working,” she popped up on her toe picks, falling into him as she tried to find his mouth. Ben snickered. 

“Beeeeen, don’t laugh! I’m trying to kiss you again.” 

She shrieked when he picked her up completely, skates dangling six inches above the ice as their lips mashed together. 

“Quote and I’ll put you down.” 

"I gave you one every day of break, cut me some slack.” 

“I want it.” 

She smacked him lightly and kissed him again, more slowly, tongue tracing the outline of his lips. He groaned. 

 “Cheating.” 

“Let’s see you think of one now - BEN, WATCH!”

He yelped, the back of his blades hitting the edge of the ice and sending him careening onto the rubber, Leslie falling on top of him. 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” she squirmed off him as he sat up and rubbed his forehead. Everyone was shooting them glances and Ben could feel Ann's exasperation a hundred feet away. 

“Yeah, just not my ego,” he grunted. 

“I told you! It’s harder than it looks.” 

“Well, you weren’t the one steering,” he leaned over and cupped her cheek. “ _Any man who can drive safely while kissing a pretty girl is simply not giving the kiss the attention it deserves._ ” 

Leslie stared at him in disbelief. 

“Einstein,” he brushed his lips against hers and she swatted. "I looked it up." 

“You’re such a show off. Get up, we’re skating now. And _I’m_ steering.” 

“Aye Aye, Captain Knope,” he let Leslie drag him to his feet. His cheeks hurt from grinning so hard. 

Their hands stayed linked the rest of the time. Leslie tried to master a twirl with his assistance and they did a few laps with Ann and Chris and a few more with Tom and Donna who just talked about their holidays and asked why Ben wasn’t at the New Year’s Eve party. Ann gave him a thumbs up, while Chris latched onto him to stop from falling and then proceeded to cling to Ben and be dragged along the ice at “a reasonable speed”. 

“I wasn’t sure you liked me like that for ages,” Leslie admitted later, gloved fingers tangled snugly with his. “You seemed so weirded out when I kissed you at Andy’s gig.” 

“I wasn’t sure…I thought it was just a…high emotion situation…” 

“And then you never asked me to hang out so I thought you were avoiding me and then you cancelled on Model UN so I _really_ thought you were avoiding me, until I talked to Chris and he told me you definitely were in your room writing your paper…” 

“I wasn’t avoiding you.” 

“And then I thought you were going to kiss me on my bed that night and then Ann interrupted and you never tried afterwards…” 

“Ann…you seemed to be freaked out about the Dave thing, so…” he spun backwards and took both her hands again. “We’re both just idiots who have been overthinking everything. Really, I’ve had a crush on you since my birthday.” 

She grinned, curls spilling out of her beanie. Ben tugged gently and she glided into him, mouths bumping together with a giggle from her before they kept skating. Tom yelled at them to get a room and stop being gross. 

When everyone was basically too frozen to move normally they took off their skates and headed inside for cake (made by Leslie of course) He draped his arm around her shoulders and every time she grinned up at him Ben swore his heart stopped for an instant. She just looked so _happy_. When had being around him made anyone that happy before? 

The cake was incredible, obviously; they sang Happy Birthday to Shauna and there were party hats and streamers and Ann and Leslie kept squeaking and hugging each other randomly when they were out of earshot. Ben sat between Tom and Chris on a plush sofa, listening to Chris detail more of his Wisconsin Christmas while Tom explained his latest business idea and asked if he was boning Leslie yet. Ben smacked him and when Chris exuberantly suggested they go on a double date the following night, Ben bit his lip as he tacitly replied he’d like his first date with Leslie to be with just Leslie. Chris flashed a radiant smile and said he _completely_ understood. 

The knowing winks and back slaps he received after that made him cringe, grateful Leslie was nowhere near them. 

Ann Perkins was to thank when she told Leslie to drive back to campus with him. The party was to continue with margarita mix and chick flicks in their room and it didn’t sound like he was invited, so he was grateful for a few quiet moments in the car when they were actually alone. 

Leslie erupted as soon as they started driving. 

“So tomorrow,” she began excitedly. “They’re showing this documentary on the Great Depression at this old movie theatre downtown and it’s supposed to be really interesting and would you like to go with me? Not as a first date just as an outing where we might make out. I won’t even bring my cue cards - ” 

“I’d love to.” 

“Really!?” 

He reached for her hand as he nodded. She beamed and sighed contently. “Did you think I was going to say no?” 

“No, no no, I just,” she sighed again and shut her eyes. “I’m just happy.” 

“Plus, even if this was a date this definitely wouldn’t be a first date. We’ve been on a bunch of dates already. This is just another one of those.” 

She tilted her cheek against the size of the seat and smiled in a way that warmed him from the inside out. He pulled her knuckles to his lips, brushing his thumb over her fingertips. 

“I’m happy too.” 

Ben walked her to her building's door, but stopped a few feet before the steps, sliding his hands into her hair and kissing her slowly, in a way he’d been aching to do for weeks. Leslie pushed up on her toes to get closer and he wound an arm around her waist to hold her there, murmuring as her tongue pushed insistently passed his lips and groaning when it flicked the roof of his mouth. Her arms slid under his coat and the falling snow left wet streaks down her cheeks. Again, this kiss was different, slow and thoughtful as if they had all the time in the world and it wasn’t freezing out and his ears weren’t about to fall off. His nose brushed her cheekbone and she shivered against him. 

It was unclear how much time they’d spent kissing, but everything below his waist felt numb and her teeth were starting to chatter by the end of it, which didn’t bode well for his tongue. He laughed, breaking the kiss and heaving lungfuls of cold air while she did the same, forehead pressed to his. 

“You should go in,” he muttered reluctantly. “It’s fucking freezing out and they’re waiting.” 

“You’re probably right,” she ran her hands down his back. “But I’ll see you tomorrow. Do you want to grab dinner or…” 

“Yes,” he pecked her lips. “Call me in the morning and we’ll figure it out.” 

“Great,” she palmed his cheek, pressing their mouths back together for several long seconds as her fingers ran through his hair. 

“Okay, go,” she tapped his shoulder gently and stepped back. “I’ll call you.”

Ben grinned when she turned around watched her skip up the stairs. He had a date with Leslie Knope tomorrow.

And if they spent more of the movie making out than watching it well, he wouldn’t complain.


	9. The Superbowl Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NC-17 Rating. 
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone reading and leaving comments. I love hearing your thoughts! 
> 
> This chapter was giving me issues, and I'm kind of nervous about it for some reason, so I hope I finally got it right and that you enjoy!

“Why haven’t we had sex yet?” 

Ben nearly choked on his beer, stepping back from he bar and turning to face his tiny blonde girlfriend in a Colts t-shirt and jeans. They were at a place off campus for a Superbowl party and she’d apparently decided that was the best way to announce her arrival. The guy next to them with a heavy beard and a glass of amber liquid gave Leslie a very obvious once over and Ben cringed, tugging her in. 

Three weeks they’d been dating and it had been three weeks of awesomeness. Three weeks of kissing her whenever he felt like it, strolling through campus holding hands, snuggling in her bed under four quilts (handmade by her) during a storm when the power went out and everyone else ran to a building where the heat was still working. Three weeks of doing homework with her back resting against his stomach while she read ahead in one of her textbooks. Three weeks of covering up hickeys with scarves and growling at everyone who came to interrupt him while she was in the room and her mouth was on his, (Andy, it was usually Andy). 

And three weeks without sex. 

It wasn't that he hadn’t _wanted_ to. He definitely wanted to and it was pretty much painful at this point, but she very clearly did not. She went rigid and held her breath whenever he slid his hand up her thigh to the rise of her panties; she fidgeted when he kissed below her breastbone and she twisted her mouth with consternation when he couldn’t hide the fact that was he was super aroused when they were making out. 

But he hadn’t asked because in the grand scheme of things they’d been together less than a month and if she wasn’t ready he didn’t want her to think she needed to be sooner than later or it was a deal breaker or something. Because it wasn’t. For Leslie he’d live with blue balls for as long as she needed. 

If he was being honest though, he didn’t know _why_ she wasn’t ready. They liked each other a lot, spent a ton of time together, slept in each other’s beds and definitely weren’t lacking in sexual chemistry, and as far as he knew she'd done stuff before with at least a couple of boyfriends. He already felt more connected with her than he had with any previous girlfriend and it was hard not to want to connect more. 

And sure, maybe she had some unwritten rule about waiting a certain number of days or dates or weeks before taking your relationship there, or a pros and cons list about why she shouldn’t do that with him yet, but it felt like their feelings were already bordering on the stronger side of like and he just…wished he knew what they were waiting for. 

But he didn't ask because three weeks wasn’t that long and the worst case scenario was Leslie feeling pressured or somehow inadequate. 

Now though, her nose was crinkled and she simply looked irritated. 

“Uh, hi Les,” he set his beer down. “How did your paper go? How was your walk over? Can I buy you a drink?” 

“Ben!” She shoved him and he grabbed her shoulders gently to steady himself. “I was talking to my personal relationship advisor Ann Perkins and we were wondering why you won’t have sex with me.” 

“Uhh,” he felt the flush creep up the back of his neck and lowered his voice. “Can we maybe talk about this later?” 

“Do you not want to!? Am I not - ” 

“What?! No! Leslie…” he glanced around the bar and noticed they were garnering more stares. He took her hand gently and guided her to a quiet corner. 

“Let’s start again,” he took a breath. “Hi Leslie, did you know the Colts aren’t playing in the Superbowl?” he fingered the hem of her t-shirt. “I missed you last night, and I’m very pleased to see you now,” he reached down and kissed her softly, settling his hands on her hips. 

She sighed, relaxing against him and kissing back. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi. Now, what would you like to talk about in this very public location with many football fans who look very invested in this game but are still finding time to stare at us.” 

“We haven’t had sex yet," she stated at a much quieter volume, thank god. 

“No,” he swallowed hard. “We haven’t.” 

“You haven’t even tried to stick your hand down my pants.” 

His whole face was burning now. “I…have,” he began carefully. “You just tense up whenever I get close.”

Leslie’s eyes bulged out. “I do?” 

Ben stared at her. “Uhhh…yeah. Every time I get anywhere near to…that…” he waggled a hand at general area of her pelvis. Good god, this was horrendous. This was the worst conversation about sex ever. Someone should be filming this for sex-ed class on how _not_ to have an adult conversation about it. 

“You get really tense. I’ve noticed.” 

“No I don’t!” 

“Yeah, you do,” he kissed her frown lines. 

“Well, nobody’s ever told me that before!” 

“O-oh…” he bit his lip. “Well, maybe you only do it with me.” 

It was her turn to blush. 

“I’m…” she ran her fingers through her hair. “I want to, I’m just...have a few concerns.” 

“Okay,” he reached for a vacant chair and settled into it, pulling her onto his knee and rubbing her back. “Okay, that’s okay. You…have you, before?” 

“Yes! Of course I have! With lots of guys! With this guy freshman year and with Mark and Dave and - ”

“Ohhhkay,” he pressed a finger to her lips. “That’s not a fun game for me. But you have." 

“I’ve done everything…standard.” 

“But you’re…concerned...with me.” 

“Well, I mean,” she was flailing. “In general, the first time with anyone new is nerve-wracking and I really like you a lot and I don’t want it to be disappointing.” 

“It won’t be," he assured her quickly, sliding his hands down her arms and brushing his lips over her collarbone. Just existing with her like that would be a win as far as he was concerned. 

“I don’t have a lot of orgasms and guys find that frustrating.” 

Ben cringed at the word _orgasm_ and whispered to lower her voice. 

“It’s frustrating because they try and…” she bit her lip and pointed down. “With their mouth and fingers and it takes all day and it never works and they get frustrated and I feel like it’s…” she sighed. “I guess it seems more like a chore. But it's not them, it's me, and if you just let me do it myself it's less stressful for both of us.” 

Ben stared at her hard, feeling like his eyes were bulging out of his head a little. Good lord, who were these guys she’d been sleeping with? 

“Well,” he cleared his throat. “I would like to try and do all of those things with you because I like…I enjoy doing things like that and I want you to enjoy me doing things…like that.” 

He hid his face in her shoulder because he was talking to his girlfriend about how he wanted to eat her out in the middle of a bar during a Superbowl party. As if Leslie could read his mind, she stroked his hair soothingly. 

Ben inhaled and kissed up her arm and her face relaxed into a sweet smile. 

“I crazy, stupidly like you and I look forward to getting to try things like that with you because I think we’ll…have a lot of fun doing that. I won’t get frustrated because I really would…enjoy doing that to -” he cleared his throat. “With you. No matter how long it takes.” 

“Until I don’t get there no matter how hard you try and you’re disappointed and feel like a failure and hate yourself and then me and then you start growing a beard and seeing a therapist who tells you to break up with me because I’m bad for your sanity so you do it in the shower and then you meet a girl and have sex with her and she either fakes it or that happens super easily for her…” 

He groaned and nuzzled her. 

“Leslie, that's not going to happen.” 

“It might.” 

“No, it won’t. That’s a guarantee. I will wait as long as you want to wait to do…that and I will not require therapy afterwards. Also, please never fake it. That’s…just don’t do that. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do that. If something's not working or not happening just…tell me.” 

For several minutes she sat on his lap, biting her lip and furrowing her brow. He said nothing, rubbing her leg chastely and kissing her shoulder. 

“I didn’t realize I was tensing up,” she admitted finally. He kissed her chin. “Do you think I do that with everyone?”  

Oh god, he didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to think of her doing anything like that with anyone but him ever, but he really hoped it wasn’t just him. 

“I don’t know,” he answered simply. “Maybe the thought of that stresses you out more than you realize. I noticed it...it definitely wasn't you, okay? I just didn't want to push you." 

She smiled into his hair. 

"Look, no pressure, either way. If you wanna…not do that yet that doesn’t change anything and I want you to enjoy it so...that's fine, we can wait as long as you want.”

“I need to speak with Ann Perkins.” 

“Uh, kay,” he released her and she stood up, kissing his forehead. 

“Can you get me a drink? Beer’s fine.” 

“Sure thing, babydoll,” he stood too, giving her shoulders a little squeeze as she marched off towards Ann and steered her away from Chris. He gave his head a shake, still processing what she was trying to say and hoping he sounded more reassuring to her than to his own ears. His cheeks were definitely still red. 

Chris jogged up to him wearing a Packers jersey - his dad wanted to kill him for being friends with a Green Bay fan - and slapping him on the back. 

“I know Minnesota isn’t playing, but I’m disappointed you aren’t staying for the thrill of watching these world class athletes compete. Although, the best person to compete against is yourself - ”

“Excuse me?”  

“Leslie said you’re leaving! Is everything okay?” 

Ben glanced at the two fresh beers in his hands and stared blankly at Chris. 

“What?” 

Chris shrugged easily, guiding Ben over to what was _literally the best spot in the whole bar to watch the game from_ where they stood staring at the giant TV until Leslie and Ann returned, Ann studying him curiously and giving a little nod of approval. Ben gulped. That conversation had _definitely_ been about him. 

“Hi,” he held out her beer and Leslie took one long swig before handing it to Ann, pushing onto her tip toes and balancing with a grip on his elbow. 

“Do you care if we miss the game?” 

He tilted, forehead pressed against hers, a hand resting in the small of her back. “What’s up, buttercup?” 

“Let’s go back to your room instead.”

Her fingers slid under the collar of his shirt and Ben almost dropped his beer. 

“Uh, what?” 

Leslie’s eyes were laced with anxiety, but he couldn’t place if it was because of what she was very overtly suggesting or because she was afraid he would say no. 

“You’re…yeah, of course, okay, if you want…if that’s what you want to do.” 

She brushed their lips together so softly he physically ached for more. Leslie grabbed her coat off the pile their group had made and he did the same, tucking her scarf around her neck, his fingers trembling with adrenaline when she got his eyes. 

“Uh, hey, sorry to bail,” Ben swallowed quickly and turned to Chris. “You wanna…go for that run tomorrow afternoon or something?” 

“Ben, that would be delightful. Some male bonding time would be lovely, though tonight I have the wonderful Ann Perkins to keep me company.” He slung his arm around Ann Perkins then, who was sipping Leslie's beer to hide the very obvious smirk on her face. 

“Cool, sure, let’s do that,” he grabbed Leslie’s hand. She turned to Ann and whispered she’d call her before leading Ben outside without another word. 

They walked quickly, hands linked and not saying much until they hit the edge of campus where Leslie stopped, threw her arms around him and kissed him hard. He murmured, stroking her hair. 

“Do we need to got to the drug store?” 

Ben blinked. “Why, exactly?" 

“Condoms, Ben! Pay attention!” 

“O-oh,” he swallowed. “I have…a few I think.” 

The glint in her eye made him shiver and he let himself by led across the grass with Leslie’s hand tight around his wrist. 

Inside his room, with the door closed and locked and his bedside lamp the only source of light, he watched the nerves return. In the dim orange glow her breathing increased and her eyes went wide and she started wringing her scarf in her hands. 

“Leslie,” he shrugged his jacket off and stuck out a hand for hers, draping them over his chair. She plastered a smile on her face, springing into action and tossing her scarf on top of the pile before starting to work on the button of her jeans. 

“Whoooa, whoa,” he caught her arms. 

“It’s a no pants party. Pants need to be off for sex, Benjamin.” 

“Yes, I am aware,” he kissed the inside of both her wrists, trailing his lips up the inside of her arm and then switching to the other one. She shivered. 

“And I am on board with a no pants party, but we’re not rushing, right?” he rubbed her arms hoping to soothe her a little, delighting in the little gasp she released and pressing their lips together. The sparkle was back in her eyes and she flashed him a cocky little smirk. 

“I’ve seen you without pants on, Wyatt. Take ‘em off.” 

He laughed softly, unbuttoning his jeans and letting them fall to the floor. He kicked them to the side and she did the same, her t-shirt almost long enough to completely cover her red and white polka dot panties. 

“See? A no pants party is way more fun than a Superbowl party,” she informed him as he sat on the bed and pulled her between her legs. Leslie sighed when he kissed her belly and rubbed her hips. 

“This stops when you tell me to stop,” her ran his hand down her spine, face pressed to the Indianapolis Colts logo. “But I really want to make you come.” 

Ben wasn't sure when he suddenly became so slick with dirty talk (even if it was pretty tame and he’d kind of whispered it), but her answering moan and shudder was motivation to continue. 

“I want to see you,” he said, emboldened by her response. He kissed her navel, through her t-shirt, trailing down to the top of her panties. Her hands slid into his hair and her breathing grew ragged quickly. 

 “And hear you,” he nuzzled until she moaned softly and pulled back the t-shirt, dragging his tongue across the soft skin of her abdomen. 

“And feel you.” 

“B-Ben," she panted, stroking his hair. He tilted his head up and smiled when she found his lips with hers. Her tongue slid against his, tangling with his and making him groan. His arm slid under her butt, scooping her up fluidly and flipping her onto the mattress with a bounce. She squealed, hand diving back into his hair and sealing their mouths together again. 

“You taste like cheesecake.” 

She giggled, nibbling along his jaw flicking his earlobe. “I made one for all of us post-Superbowl. It's in my room. We sampled it during baking.” 

“Damn. I’m not gonna get any now, should we go back and…” he glanced back towards the door, she tugged his mouth back and swatted at him. 

“I’ll make one just for you,” she kissed his chin and slid her mouth down his neck. Ben fell back and let her roll on top of him. Her lips made their way back to his and he held her gently, running his hands along her spine as she devoured him and the tension in her started to ebb away. They finally broke apart when his lungs were burning. He thumbed the hem of her t-shirt, sliding his hand underneath it and rubbing the band of her bra. 

“Off,” she demanded. He flicked the clasp and groaned when she sat back on his hips to pull it off through her sleeve. He held the front of her thighs, brushing his thumbs over her knees. 

“You’re so beautiful.” 

She titled her head, eyes twinkling with amusement. 

“You trust me, right?” He slid his palms up her legs slowly and she nodded. 

“Uh huh.” 

“Well, alright, then,” he rolled her slowly, cradling her with one arm and sliding his other palm up the inside of her thigh. 

“You need to relax,” he dropped his forehead to hers. “So, don’t get squirmy because you think I’m getting fed up or something. I want to do this until you…” 

“Come,” she reiterated. 

“Yes,” he kissed her nose. “For as long as you’re…wanting me to I want to keep going, so I’m only stopping if you want me to because you’re not enjoying it. What I want is for you to relax and enjoy - ” 

“You’re babbling.” 

“You’re tense.” 

“Am I?” she shifted and inhaled and exhaled slowly, shaking out her hands. “Okay, how about now?” 

He suckled her bottom lip until she started to kiss him back. 

“Quote?” he whispered, nuzzling a patch of skin behind her earlobe that was fast becoming his favourite. 

Leslie stared at him in disbelief. He kissed her neck. 

“Are you kidding me?” 

“No. Quote, please,” he nibbled now, marking her skin. 

 “Ben,” she slid her hands through his hair. 

“Quote,” he growled, biting back a groan when he felt it roll through her. Leslie gasped as he stroked the front of her thigh with two fingers. 

“ _We the people of the United States, in order to form a more perfect union_ …” 

He dropped his head to her collarbone and started shaking with laughter against her. She joined in with a loud cackle, squeezing his neck, her body going limp in his arms. 

“Stooop. The Constitution is not funny,” she smacked his shoulder and he slid up to kiss her lips. 

“You have the whole thing memorized?” 

“You don’t?” She balked as he ran his fingers along her thigh and between her legs. Her hands reached out and she messed up his hair.  
 “Don’t look at me like that. It’s not fair; you have such a cute terrible face.” 

His fingers brushed against damp cotton and her muscles constricted while her jaw clenched. 

“ _We the people_ …” he slid his lips along her cheek and kissed her ear while his fingers stroked lightly. “Keep going.” 

“ _Of the United States, in order to form a more perfect union, establish justice, insure_ \- stop teasing me! Are you gonna do it or not?!” 

Her eyes bulged with annoyance and Ben snickered. “No backseat driving.” 

“Beeeen.” 

“Teasing is part of the fun. I’m trying to get you to relax.” 

“I am relaxed, now! Just get to it - mhmm.” 

He silenced her with a long, slow kiss. 

“ _Establish justice_ ,” he hooked a finger inside her panties, knuckles brushing against her centre as he nipped under her chin. 

“ _Insure domestic tran-tranquility_ \- oh god, touch me,” her head dropped back, his other hand moved to her hair and he murmured against her lips. 

“Look at me.” 

“You have a lot of damn rules.” 

“Look at me,” he growled again and she answered back with a shiver. Leslie whined, but met his eyes as he wormed her panties off and tossed them to the end of the bed.

“ _Provide_ …” 

“Ah ha!” she shoved him playfully. “You have it memorized too.” 

“Only the first paragraph.” 

“Liar.” 

His fingers slid between her folds and she moaned. 

“ _Pro-provide for the common defence,_ ” his thumb sliding over her clit with a featherlight touch. “Oh god, Ben,” she arched into his hand and he brushed it again, fingers circling her entrance.

 “I wish _oh god, Ben_ was in The Constitution, that’d be awesome. Actually, can you say my full name so they don’t think you meant Ben Franklin or something?” 

She giggled breathlessly, arching her back when his fingers curled inside her and he slowly, probably a little unfairly, increased the pressure. 

She made it through the article 1 section 1 (albeit, it took a while and there was a lot of squirming and gasping of his name) before she started babbling incoherently. When Leslie started mixing up The Constitution with the Declaration of Independence and the Gettysburg Address he pulled back, but didn’t point out the obvious, going back to work on a hickey she’d get mad at him for later and thrusting his fingers deeper but slower. 

“Kiss me,” she pleaded breathlessly as her hips rolled more vigorously against his hand. Ben obliged, pressing their lips together lightly and resting his forehead against hers as his thumb circled her clit and fingers picked up speed and she started to build. 

“Fuck,” she hissed, fingers digging into his scalp. “This feels really good.” 

“Good,” their teeth bumped together. “You’re on section 2.” 

“Stop distracting me,” she shuddered, squeezing her eyes shut until his hand halted while he demanded them back. 

“Distracting you is working.” 

“Shut up,” he slowly built her back up again and she clearly conceded. “ _The House of Representatives shall be composed of Members chosen_ …” she squeaked and grabbed his wrist as she searched desperately for his lips. 

“ _A new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal_ \- wait, that’s not right.” 

He chuckled, sliding his mouth along her jaw. 

“I’m so close.” 

“I know, honey. I know.”

His fingers curled and she let out something that resembled a sob, nails digging into him. She came fast then, with a breathless moan of his name. Her muscles spasmed and her breathed stalled before she collapsed into his pillows panting. 

“Whoa,” she exhaled. Ben eased his hand away and kissed her flushed cheek. 

“Okay?” he slid his lips all over her face while she caught her breath. 

“That was really hot.” 

“Yeah,” he chuckled into her skin. “Yeah, that was.” 

“You’re such a show off,” she pushed him onto his back. He grinned, ego inflating just a little as she peppered kisses over his chest. He held her hips as she settled on top, pushing her hair off her neck and slipping his hands under her t-shirt. 

“And a jerk who made me quote The Constitution during sexy times, ” she pressed her lips to his throat and he tried not to buck against her. 

“It was effective.” She giggled, nodding as she squirmed down, tongue darting into his belly button. 

“Off,” she plucked at his t-shirt. Ben sat up and obliged quickly, hair sticking up everywhere. Leslie squirmed to brush her lips against his collarbone as she smoothed it down before sliding lower. 

“Oh god,” he groaned and tangled his fingers into her hair as her fingers reached his boxers and her tongue trailed along his hipbone. 

For the record, he couldn’t form words, let alone quote anything or anybody or remember his own middle name when her lips wrapped around the tip of his cock a short while later. She just smiled and licked and sucked and twisted her wrist, and his brain couldn’t even cataloguing what she was doing or why it was working for him so well because all he could think about were baseball stats and his grandmother’s dentures to keep himself for exploding. 

When he tugged on her hair she climbed up, reaching onto his shelf and removing a purple package. Leslie whined when her fingers were shaking too hard to open it and he plucked it away, tipping her onto her back and sliding it on without thinking about it. He kicked his boxers down the bed and twisted to face her. Leslie was propped up against his pillow still wearing her Colts t-shirt. 

“Off?” he suggested gently, but it sounded more like he was pleading. She smiled, lifting it overhead in one motion and throwing it over his eyes with a cackle. Ben groaned, reaching out to tickle her as he removed it. 

“You’re a goofball,” he tugged her down beside him and nuzzled the swell of her breast. She sighed. 

“You love it.” 

“Yeah,” he murmured. “I do.” 

When he glanced up Ben realized she was completely naked in his bed and they were about to have sex. His mind shifted back to baseball stats as he kissed her belly and then her hipbone. 

“Ben,” she whispered, nails biting into his skin. She sounded anxious again, so he slid back up to her mouth and devoured her lips, hooking a thigh around his hip. 

“Okay?” 

“Uh huh.” 

He trailed a finger down her cheekbone, shifting onto his knees and brushing against her. His hand moved down to join hers, stroking himself quickly and lining up. 

“Look at me,” he pressed their lips together softly. “Please.” 

Her blue eyes opened as his other arm slid under her back and he sunk in slowly, both of them groaning in unison. 

“Fuck,” he dropped his forehead to hers as she wiggled and adjusted underneath him, hips rocking gently. 

 “Kay,” she patted his arm. “Okay.” 

He shifted her leg, slotting her hips snugly against his and arching into her. She lifted up to meet him. 

It took a few minutes and adjustments and breathy laughter and soft kisses, but then he was hitting everything just right and she moaning and gasping and her nails were digging into his shoulders as their lips met sloppily at random intervals. 

  “Good?” 

“Good,” she whimpered and it sounded like she was better than good. "So good, please don't stop." 

_Yeah, like that would be a problem._

His hips shifted again and he picked up the pace to match the roll of her hips and her moans got louder and more erratic sending a shiver down his spine and egging him on ever further. And then she was breaking around him without warning. Ben kissed down her throat and and across her jaw as wave after wave rolled through her and she clutched at his damp skin. He didn’t last long after that, grunting and burrowing his face into her neck as he thrust hard a couple more times and gratefully found his own release. 

Leslie pressed her lips to his sweaty hair and stroked his back lazily. Ben sighed and kissed whatever skin he was happily suffocating against, tightening his arms around her when she tried to squirm away. 

“Was that okay?” he croaked out. Her nimble fingers pressed into his lower back and they sighed together. 

“That was awesome.” 

Ben stretched up and her lips greeted him, tip of her tongue flicking his as she pulled away. 

 “Yeah?” 

“So awesome. It’s not fair you’re good at everything.” 

Ben laughed into her cheek and cuddled her tighter. “I’m alright.” 

“You’re awesome. Trust me.” 

“Maaaybe,” he rubbed her side. “We’re just awesome together.” 

Leslie beamed and kissed his forehead. “Maybe you’re right.” 

They cleaned up in the bathroom, their backs to each other while he discretely disposed of the condom and she brushed her teeth. When it was his turn to do the same she started the shower and told him to come join her, which he happily did, delighting in how bonelessly she fell into him. 

He gave her a t-shirt to sleep in after and they curled up in his tiny bed, the window of his room opened a crack to let some fresh air cool their heated skin. He vaguely heard people in the hallway shouting about Green Bay winning, but sleep was already taking him. The last thing Ben recalled before dozing off was Leslie’s hand stroking his chest and her lips on his throat. 

*****

“I told you nothing was wrong with you!” Ann Perkins's voice hissed, starling Ben awake. The room was still dark, but his door was open and light was filtering in from the hallway. Leslie squawked. 

“You were right, as usual, but it was…so intense. It’s never happened like that before.”

“G-spot?” Ann queried, all business. Ben covered his face with a hand and blushed. 

“Yes.” 

“Intense for sure. But that’s super awesome. You were missing out.” 

“Teeeeellll me about it.” 

Ann snickered. 

“But you’re…you’re staying here tonight then? Ben won’t mind?” 

“I haven’t asked him, he fell asleep first…but I’m sure it’s fine and if not I’ll call you before I come back to the room so I don’t interrupt - ” 

“It’s fine!” he shouted in a strangled whisper before he could stop himself. Because the last thing he needed was Ann thinking he was the kind of guy to have sex with a girl and then kick her out of bed. He sat up as Leslie shrieked and poked her head back into the room. 

“BEN! It’s girl talk, no eavesdropping!” 

“I’m just telling you to tell Ann you’re staying here.” 

“Ann, Ben says I can stay - ”

“Yeah, I heard him,” Ann peeled her away and let the door close behind her. Ben didn’t hear anything after that, but Leslie came back with a big smile on her face. 

“Hey,” she bounced beside him on the mattress. Ben cupped her face and kissed her, cheeks still burning from what segment of the conversation he got to hear. 

“Hi. All good?” 

“Mhmm. Do you wanna maybe have sex again?” 

Ben choked on his tongue. “Uh…” 

“I’ll replenish the condoms tomorrow.” 

“Y-yeah, that sounds…” he held the back of her head and pecked her lips. “Only if you want to, though.” 

“Oh,” she slid her tongue against his until he moaned. “You have no idea.”

For the record, everyone else had just been doing it wrong, because he had no (seriously, _no_ ) issues getting her there again without making her quote historical documents. Which made his ego swell again, because damn right they were having great sex. Leslie more than deserved great sex. 

When they cuddled up after cleaning up she could barely keep her eyes open long enough to kiss him goodnight. Leslie passed out with his thumb drawing patterns against her neck as he tucked the blankets around them. The feeling of happiness was kind of delirious, his face hurt from smiling and even with her pressed up against him, he wanted to be closer, to somehow slip underneath her skin and stay in this bubble forever. 

At some point sleep took him, Leslie Knope puffing soft breaths against his chest. 

When Ben woke up at dawn it was to her lazily kissing across his chest, and even groggy he knew enough to search out her lips and trail his hand down her spine. 

“You good, babe?” he murmured, eyes barely opened. It was probably too soon for endearments, but in bed during and post coitus they never seemed weird. Leslie grinned against his lips and rubbed their noses together. 

“Good,” he kissed the tip of hers. “Sleep a bit more.” 

She didn’t, obviously. An hour later he woke again, but kept his eyes shut as he listened to the scratching of pen on paper, her thigh pressed warmly against his arm. She squirmed suddenly, settling beside him and brushing her lips against the thrum of his pulse. 

“ _Telling a guy you think you probably love them the morning after amazing sex is never a good idea, even if they’re adorable and perfect and this is the happiest you’ve ever been_ , by Leslie Knope.” 

Ben’s throat went dry, and he was grateful her nose was still pressed against his skin so she couldn’t see his face blanche at her words. After several seconds he snuffled and rubbed her back as he faked a yawn. 

Okay, he supposed he was kind of a hypocrite, but faking a yawn wasn’t even close to the same as faking an orgasm. 

“Hey,” she kissed his cheek and snuggled against him, stretching out to set her notebook on his nightstand. 

“You didn’t sleep, did you?” he murmured, his hoarse voice masking its shakiness. He definitely was not supposed to have heard that. 

“No, but I have class in an hour anyway.” 

His hand stretched up and cupped the back of her head. 

“Breakfast?” 

“Yes, I’m starving.” 

Ben sat up, glancing around and throwing her jeans at her and the black hoodie he’d gifted her the first night he’d discovered her hiding in the room. He hadn’t worn it since, he realized, trying to avoid having to wash it so the smell of her detergent lingered. God, he’d had it bad for a lot longer than he’d realized, hadn’t he? 

“I’ll take you for waffles. Get dressed.” 

Her face lit up as they both started pulling articles of clothing on. A little while later she sat across from him at her favourite diner, toying with the strings on his hoodie while she devoured a plate of waffles and whipped cream. He sipped his coffee, reaching out to brush some hair out of her eyes and feeling stupidly content when he did. Leslie Knope was having breakfast with him, wearing his clothes after a night of really excellent sex and cuddling, and she’d written in the notebook he’d given her that she probably loved him and this was the happiest she’d ever been. 

Damn, he probably felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some amazing authors out there who write amazing sex scenes. I am not one of them and generally try and avoid going into any great detail, but no matter how many ways I wrote it it just kept coming out as a play-by-play and this was what we were left with.


	10. The Winter Formal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! 
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who read and left comments and stuck with me through this whole thing. Writers share their work in hopes that other people enjoy it and hearing people have been meant so much to me. 
> 
> Enjoy this final chapter!

His girlfriend of eight wonderful weeks was incredible, but goddammit she really knew how to ruin a romantic gesture. 

It was late February and she was co-chair of a committee (with a really long name he couldn't remember) tasked with putting on a winter formal/charity ball. After a week of writing three papers, a midterm, leading a seminar for one of her classes, and working 24/7 to ensure the big event of the semester went off without a hitch, Leslie was running on eight hours of sleep (over ten days) and hadn't spoken to him for more than three minutes in almost forty-eight hours (which was weird, given that most nights he spent snuggled in bed beside her, usually with her Winter Formal idea binder lodged against his back). So, with Chris and Ann's assistance, he'd decided to surprise her by booking a decently nice hotel room a block away from the venue downtown so she would a) have a place to change nearby after spending all day decorating and b) have a big fluffy bed to crash in when everything was over. 

But she'd been too busy to take his calls all afternoon and (according to Ann) had dressed in a bathroom stall in six minutes flat, effectively eliminating reason a) for his surprise. The rest of the committee had left her there alone to handle everything while they went back to their respective homes to clean up and Leslie had insisted it was fine and she would handle it. Because his girlfriend was stubborn, a perfectionist and liked to ruin his romantic gestures.

So Ben had dressed alone at the hotel, emerging from his room twenty minutes before the event was to start. He met Ann and Chris in the hallway who smiled at him apologetically and walked the five minutes with him, Ann promising Leslie would still be thrilled when she found out about the surprise. Ben flashed back to Valentine's Day then. He'd planned to make her waffles for dinner, make out with her during whatever movie she selected and share fancy chocolates he'd purchased. At midnight she burst into his room where he'd passed out sitting up, apologizing profusely and babbling about a freshman and a crisis with their paper on Eleanor Roosevelt as she kissed him repeatedly and stroked his face. The waffles were still good and they still made out and ate chocolate all night, but seriously, Leslie Knope could kill a surprise with her thoughtfulness towards others. 

He spotted her quickly, wearing a lacy red dress, her hair swept into a side ponytail as she hovered in an alcove just off of the main ballroom. He slipped away from Ann and Chris and made his way to greet her.

“You,” he snaked his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her earlobe. “Are beautiful. Also, you ruined my surprise.” 

She smiled widely at the contact, leaning back into him and laughing. 

“Sorry, it got crazy down here. I heard you called. What’s up?” she twisted so she was facing him, coming closer than usual thanks to her high heels. 

“I uh,” he removed the room key from his pocket and waggled it in front of her. “Surprise.” 

“You got us a hotel room?” she blinked. 

“I mean, it’s Bloomington, not Paris, but there’s a big bed and a bathtub and I just thought maybe you’d like to stay downtown tonight. Actually, I thought you might want to use it to get ready too, but Ann said you were too busy. She’s across the hall with Chris, so we can all get breakfast or something in the morning - ” 

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly, pressing her body flush against his.

“That sounds amazing.”

He grunted as she wiggled her hips against him, not pointing out that she was totally yawning with her tongue in his mouth. Yeah, he was definitely putting her in the bath and then straight to bed when they got back. She needed it. 

It was kind of annoying how badly he missed sleeping - just _sleeping_ \- with her on nights they were apart. Both their beds were small and his feet hung over the end of hers, but he missed her warmth and her kisses and her sleepy murmurings as she argued with whoever was featured in her dreams that night. He rested their foreheads together and they swayed gently in the quiet. 

And then she squeezed his butt and told it - yes, _his butt_ specifically - how good he looked in a suit and cackled when Ben swatted her hands away. 

“Looks like your event will be a success, Knope.” 

“Our event,” she corrected. “There was a whole committee.” 

“I didn’t hear about the whole committee burning the midnight oil for the last two weeks and getting dressed in a bathroom,” he brushed her shoulder gently with his fingers and then replaced them with his lips. She sighed and he moved up to her neck. 

“Ready?” she fingered his tie and he kissed down her arm. 

“Almost,” he glanced around quickly and dropped to his knee. Leslie squawked and hit his shoulder as he shifted her dress up to reveal her pale thighs and black panties. He nuzzled against the silky fabric and she gasped. 

“Beeeen, we’re in _public_ , we can’t do that here…wait, what are you doing?” There was an edge of franticness to her words and she tugged on his hair. He grinned as he scrawled black Sharpie across the front of her right leg. He’d thought about using purple, but that was hers. Black could be his. 

“I found a quote for you.” 

“ _Excuse me_?” 

“I’ll read it to you tonight,” he swiped his finger to make sure the ink was dry before tugging her dress back down and biting his lip. She was radiating annoyance already.

“Are you kidding me?” 

“Incentive to leave before sun up.” 

“BEN!” 

“What?” 

She smacked him on the shoulder. “You’re a mean jerk!” 

He kissed her softly and grabbed her hand, leading her towards the ballroom.

“And no cheating,” he muttered, nipping at her ear as they stepped through the doors. She batted her eyelashes devilishly and he shivered. 

Five bucks said she was _totally cheating_. 

***** 

“Uh oh,” Ann looked up from her piece of sponge cake and rubbed her forehead. Chris glanced over curiously. Leslie had been in and out of her seat all night, barely sitting down long enough to take a few bites of chicken and forgetting about dessert entirely as she went on stage to call out the raffle winners. Chris won something, but Ben had only half been paying attention, fixated on what a natural she was up there. If Leslie Knope wasn't meant to run for public office no one was.

“Is everything okay?” Chris touched Ann’s back. 

“Mark’s here. He never comes to this stuff…that’s weird.” 

Ben nearly gave himself whiplash at mention of Mark. He still knew nothing about the guy except that Leslie had met him in her dorm freshman year, probably been in love with him at some point and they’d had sex together during a party that summer. Actually, that bothered Ben more than anything. He didn’t want to think about drunk Leslie getting hammered sloppily in a bathroom by some guy who couldn’t care less about her while she pretended to enjoy it because she cared too much about him. 

“Is that who Leslie’s talking to?” Chris asked gently. Now Ben whirled and he vaguely heard Ann calling his name as he turned to get a look at this guy. Tall, very tall standing next to her, with wavy hair and a smirk that was some strange hybrid of dopey and cocky. He was leaning down to peck Leslie on the cheek, palm settling on her waist as he did. Ben flexed his fingers, swallowing whatever guttural sound he was tempted to make. 

“Ben,” Ann snapped. He finally turned his eyes back to her. 

“Do I go?” He wasn’t the jealous type and he certainly didn’t want to appear that way. This wasn’t even jealousy though, this was territorial. 

Which ugh, yeah, sounded possessive and he definitely shouldn’t mention to Leslie he’d been feeling that. She’d hate that. He only wanted to go over if she wanted him there. 

Ann hesitated and Chris’s brow furrowed with concern. Mark had opted to leave his hand on her hip while they conversed about whatever. 

“What the hell is he doing?” Ann growled. “He had to have come here with a date. He wouldn’t be here on his own…I don’t think.” 

_Unless Mark was hard up and thought she might be an easy lay._ Ben grumbled internally. 

“Go,” Chris suddenly muttered in his ear. Ben blinked. 

“What?” 

“She just looked over at you,” Chris gave him a little nudge. He looked to Ann for confirmation and when he twisted in his seat he caught Leslie’s eye. Ben was on his feet before Ann could answer one way or the other.

“Hey,” Leslie beamed as he approached and Mark lifted his eyes. 

“Hey,” Ben cleared his throat. Why did he feel nervous? Because Ann had implied Leslie had definitely been in love with Mark in a really intense way? Mark didn’t even like her back, so really this guy in front of him was just stupid with messed up priorities. 

“Ben, this is Mark,” her subtle emphasis on the word _Mark_ told him she’d definitely been asking for him to come to her. 

“Uh, hey,” Ben stuck out his hand. Do you shake the hand of the guy who fucked your girlfriend and never called her afterwards? Was that party etiquette? Maybe if you were at a formal dinner in a suit. At a crappy bar he would’ve kissed her full-on and asked if she was ready to go without even giving her a chance to introduce them. 

Okay, he was being territorial again. He should probably reign that in. 

“Hey,” Mark shook quickly. “Nice to…meet you.” 

Um, why the fuck was this dude's hand still on her waist. 

“Mark wants to be an architect.” 

Mark chuckled and rubbed his face with the hand not _still touching her_. “Yeah, I guess.” 

Okay, did this guy not get it? Ben wanted to forcibly remove him, but instead he reached out, grabbing Leslie’s hand and tangling their fingers. She brightened considerably and Mark’s palm dropped away. _Phew_.

“You guys…came together?” 

“Ben’s my boyfriend,” she explained cheerily. 

Leslie shifted their clasped hands and slid his arm around her shoulders. Ben let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

“How bad is the sponge cake?” 

“The whipped cream isn’t even real whipped cream,” he replied, smile playing on the corners of his lips at the horrified face she made. Mark vanished from his periphery. 

“Ugh! They wouldn’t even work with me on the stupid dessert. Jerks. Stupid jerks.” 

“We’ll get a real dessert later,” he promised as she swayed into him, eyes locked on his. Mark cleared his throat. 

“Well uh, nice, meeting you. Good to see you, Leslie.” 

“Yeah, you too,” Leslie waved. “Thanks for coming! Don’t be a stranger.” 

“Yeah, I won’t be,” Mark swallowed and gave Ben a little nod as he slunk away. 

Leslie exhaled when he was gone, leaning into Ben and giving him a slow kiss. He wrapped his other arm over her shoulders. 

 “So, have I met all your old boyfriends now?” 

“Mark wasn’t my boyfriend.” 

 “I know,” he tightened his arms around her. “Mark's an idiot.” 

“Ben, I cheated,” she exclaimed breathlessly. “Ann helped me read it in the bathroom half an hour ago.” 

He groaned. “You’re so impatient. I was trying to be romantic.” 

“It was,” she slid her hands up his back. “It was super romantic.” 

“Except Ann read it to you.” 

“I’m sorry,” she kissed his chin. “Will you read it to me later?” 

“Now you’re gonna think of Ann saying it, not me,” he was teasing and she pouted. 

 “I’m _sorry_ ,” she whined. 

He kissed her teeth, bumping their noses together. 

“Me too,” she whispered into his lips. Ben dropped his forehead to hers, hand reaching up to rub her neck and squeezing his eyes shut as the words washed over him. 

“Oh, yeah?” 

He felt her grin. 

“Yeah. And if you give me a couple of hours I'll show you how much when we get back to that hotel room."

He totally blushed as she pecked his cheek, even though he knew the only thing she was going to have the energy to do in that room later was face plant into the mattress.

*****

Around eleven she ran up on stage and quickly, but eloquently - he could tell she was dragging now - thanked everyone for coming and their contribution and announced how much money had been raised for the local women’s shelter. She then bounded back downstairs and pulled him in for a slow dance, pretty much falling asleep against his shoulder before the music picked up again and she found her thirtieth wind of the night and went to find Ann and Donna. 

At midnight, Leslie and Ann hugged like they wouldn’t see each other for a year instead of the following morning and she headed over to him, teetering in her sensible black heels, hair spilling out of her ponytail. She grabbed his hand and their jackets and he waved at Chris, allowing himself to be led outside into the brisk February air. He swung her hand as they walked and she flashed him a sleepy smile every so often. A short while later they were back at the hotel with two pieces of chocolate cake (after they ducked into a random restaurant that was still open and did take out) in their possession. Leslie pressed a searing kiss to his lips while they waited for the elevator. He swore her eyes got a little watery when their gazes locked, but he didn't call her on it. 

Ben's arms were around her as soon as the door to their room closed, setting the cake down and murmuring against her open mouth as he backed her up towards the bed while her hands started working on his jacket and tie. When her dress was a puddle on the floor and he was down to his boxers with his shirt hanging open, he pushed her onto the mattress. She landed with a bounce and he brushed his lips over her knee. Sex wasn’t happening, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to kiss her everywhere until she finally slept. 

“Read it to me,” she breathed, fingers carding through his hair as her eyes darted to the black Sharpie on her thigh. “Please?” 

He grinned against her skin, albeit a little nervously, as he traced the ink and found his voice. 

“ _The sweetest of all sounds is that of the voice of the woman we love._ ” 

Later, she said it back. In a tangle of limbs and sheets, through lips swollen from kisses and eyes burning with exhaustion. His boxers were still on and his button down was hanging around her petite frame, hair falling into her face.

A simple, “ _Ben, I love you so much_ ,” that made his throat constrict and his arms tighten around her. 

“Put it in your book, babe.” He whispered into her hair. 

In the morning, cheek on his shoulder and a little smile playing on her lips, she did.


End file.
